My light in the Dark
by Dragon the Antihero
Summary: They helped me, and treated me as they're own. He took me in even though he didn't know me. He treated me like a son in every way. That is why I had to protect him, even if it cost me my life. Warning: is about the problems of those with disabilities and is not meant to be offensive. Parental Roy/Ed. Rated for slight language. (It is Ed) Updates every Friday!
1. The meeting

**Hello Dragon the Antihero here with a story just for you. I'm am new to the writing world and would love to share my ideas with you. This story will probably not be updated to often cause I'm already working on something else, but I just had to share this with you readers so here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1 The Meeting

"Speech"  
'Thoughts'

Ed Pov-

Dear readers,

This story is about my life and how everything turned to shit. I'm writing this because I believe that my experiences should be heard to help those who had suffered like me. I had a good beginning but all that changed in a single life changing event. One minute I was living it good, happy and carefree, but all that was taken and it had left me deeply scarred. I never thought things would have been better, and- well, I was right. It was at my lowest, that fate decided to screw up my life even more, deciding to cast me into the shadows of despair. It was after this that I start this story, every memory, every experience, every saddening detail, and it all started the day I met him.

Normal Pov-

Location: Central Headquarters, second floor, Colonel Mustang's office.

It was a nice day, the sun shinning, a small breeze whistling though the trees, a perfect summer day, 'but why do I have to be sitting in this hot, sticky office? Oh, yea, paperwork.' Roy Mustang, Colonel in the Amestrian army, was sitting at his desk, a small battery powered fan in one hand, a pen slowly signing reports in the other. His signature jacket was slightly unbuttoned at the top, sweat pouring from his brow and neck. The layer of clothes he wore, were sticking to his body as the heat penetrated his office. His hair was in a slight disarray, and a slight tired irritated look crossed his face. The day, Friday, a very slow Friday in which he would give nothing more to go home and cool down and sleep. It was a good thing he would be getting out early today. Yet, he continued to sign paper after paper, every once in a while pausing to tap the desk with the pen. If Roy had his way he would have given into the heat and passed out on the couch, but there was one thing stopping him, a gun. It wasn't the actual gun that scared him but the woman behind it, Riza.

Said woman was outside in the outer office, no doubt wreaking nervous havoc into his subordinates. From time to time she would enter the inner office to bring in more paperwork and make sure he did his work with a gun to his temple if necessary. 'Something I've learned to avoid at all cost, even if it means actually doing work.' Though despite the frightening hold she held over him, he found how really loving she could be. While at work she put on her poker face, away from work at home with her family, she was nice, open and overall, caring. After all Roy should know, they have been married for years, and yes the fraternization laws had been removed, 'no doubt to the new Fuher, Grumman.' Some how, after months of ignored flirting and denied dates, he roped her in, and he hasn't been happier. Well, that was true until their son came into the picture, which was the most nerve wracking couple of months he had been through. Their son Al, who was now 11 and an honor student in middle school, was a very calm, caring boy. He was slightly shy but all that would change in an instant if he found something about you he liked. Yep, Roy had it good, a well paying job, a nice home, good friends, and a loving family, how could it get better.

-Knock Knock-

A slight tap at the door brought Roy out of his day dreaming, and with a slight panic realized he had stopped working. So in seconds he straightened out and cleared out his throat and called out to the person behind the door to "come in." The door opened to reveal, not just Hawkeye but a small military soldier, and judging by his uniform was a private. They both walked in, the newcomer stood in front of his desk and saluted while Hawkeye came over to his side. 'What ever this guy is here for it better be important cause I really want to go home.' The two of them watched each other for a while before the silence had gone on long enough. Roy cleared his throat. "Well, what brings you here, as you can see I'm very busy."

The man shifted slightly before lowering his hand and relaxing a bit were he stood. "Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt your work but there are people out in the hall here to talk with you about something important. I was told to escort them to your office, sir." He saluted once again, and waited for a command from the higher ranking officer.

Roy sighed, 'great, will this day never end.' He straightened in his seat more and folded his hands. "Fine, show them in."

The soldier swiftly turned to the outer office and was out into the hall in seconds, only to return with two more people. He could hear the slight whispers of his men in the other room as the three people walked into his office. The soldier who had brought them saluted once again before retreating and closing the doors behind him. Roy now had three people in his office, Hawkeye who had stayed at his side, a woman who had the look of a doctor, and surprisingly a boy about Al's age. The woman looked young, most likely in her thirties, and her face was bright and open. Her eyes were blue, blond hair and her complexion was tan with a slight rosy tint in her face. She wore a white shirt, with a small white jacket and a light blue skirt that went to her knees. The woman didn't pay any attention to Roy in the slightest, and directed the boy to the couch in the room slowly. She barely had a hold of his arms but the boy allowed himself to be directed to the couch without question. He sat on the couch and immediately started to stare out the window on his left behind Roys desk. Roy took in his features carefully, confused as to why he was here. The boy was short, very short, his face was slightly curved and his golden hair frames his face, and was pulled back into a pony tail. His eyes, breath taking, they were golden like the sun, but held slight sadness. He was wearing black pants, boots and shirt with a red coat over his shoulders. He saw the slight glint of automail where his right arm should be and wondered if that was all he had. Roy couldn't help but to keep staring at the boy, but a slight noise caught his attention. He turned to the woman who was now at his desk, she cleared out her throat and extended her hand out in welcome.

"Colonel Mustang, it's good to meet you and I thank you for taking your time to talk with us."

Roy took the hand and shook it. "Well I was informed it was important so, what can I do for you. "He relaxed in his seat and gestured to the chair behind the woman for her to sit. She sat down and smiled lightly.

"Straight to the point I see, well then let me introduce my self, my name is Sara Rockbell and I'm a doctor at the Hospital in Risembool." 'I knew it, she just had that kind of air about her,' Roy thought. "This," she pointed to the boy who still sat on the couch. Roy noticed how he seemed to be slightly out of it like he was daydreaming but there was more to it he thought "is Edward, he is one of my patients. I've escorted him hear cause of some recent events that I need to discuss with you." The woman then reached to her feet and pulled out a thick envelope from a bag Roy didn't even notice before. "This is a letter for you, and of course your wife because it involves her as well, read it and it will explain the whole situation." She slid the envelope over the table to him, then folded her arms and watched him, waiting for him to read it.

Roy reached out and took the letter and opened it, true to her word a long letter was there awaiting to be read. It was written on thick white paper and had what appeared to be tear stains on it. He took the letter and unfolded it, leaned back and began to read. His eyes widened as the hand writing of his sister stared back at him.

Hello Roy,

I know how you must feel about receiving a letter from me after so long. I am not sure about your feelings for me after what happened, but I had to at least tell you how sorry I am. After our parents died I felt hurt just as much as you, but I never meant what I said. You were not to blame for what happened, and I never should have pushed you away. My deepest regret was the wall that came between us, and I should have done something to take it down sooner. I have written this letter to you in hopes of clearing the air between us before my time in this world ends. You see, a couple years age I was diagnosed with a rare illness called Cancer. The doctors said there was no way to cure it and that eventually I would die. So, I wrote this as my last attempt to talk to you, you see if you're reading this, I died. As my last wish in this world I only have one and that is to help my son, Edward. After I left you all those years ago, I ended up in Risembool. I managed to create a place for my self, and get this I became a baker. Remember how I use to beg mom to let me cook, yeah, I finally made it. I met some good friends one of them is Sara Rockbell who you most likely are meeting now. I also found someone who I believed to be special in my life, his name is Hohenheim. It was shortly after my arrival in Risembool that I realised how much I missed you, and I fell into depression. I almost killed myself because of it, but Hohenheim helped me through it. We were eventually married, I wanted to invite you, but I believed you wouldn't want to hear from me. I remember hearing things about you, like becoming an alchemist, and I want to say congratulations, you always had a knack for alchemy. I hope that you have a loving family like I did. It was shortly after my marriage I had a son, who should be 12 now, and this is where this letter comes in. After being told of my impending death, I couldn't help but worry what would happen to Ed. He is a very smart boy, and kind, but he needs a special kind of love and caring. When Ed was 3 I noticed Hohenheim acting more unpredictable, he began drinking, and being very abusive. Then when Ed was 4, something changed in my husband that, even now I can't help feel I started. Hohenheim was drinking more than he usually did, until something snapped, he usually took out his anger on me, but that night it was Ed who got in the way. Hohenheim, my husband, and Ed's own father beat him and I will never be able to live down what happened. Ed's own right arm and left leg had to be amputated and he fell into a coma for two months, thankfully Ed woke and Hohenheim was sent to jail for life. After the incident Ed got automail, thanks to Sara's family, but Ed's once lively personality couldn't be fixed. Because of the traumatic event paired with the coma Ed's brain got fried. He is mentally disable, and can't function like you or me. He can still do things for himself, like walk, read, write, eat, and many other things, but his motor skills are slightly off along with his ability to speak. He doesn't do well in being social, and other things. I can't help but fear what will happen him when I'm gone, that is why I'm asking you this. Please take him into your home, treat him as your own son and allow him the chance at a happy life. If you don't he will go to a special orphanage, and he deserves more than that. If you still hate me for what happened, then don't do this for me, but for him. I wish I could have seen you in person to tell you this, but things never go the way you want them. I can't express how much all this has taken its toll on me and how sorry I am for hurting you. I hope you could forgive me, and I hope to see you again in the after life.

Love, your younger sister Trisha.

Roy stared at the letter in his hands, to shocked for words. He hadn't even noticed when he had started to cry until a tear fall down his cheek. He swiped his hand over his eyes, and laid the letter on the desk. He never hated his sister, he would have contacted her but he thought she hated him. The fight his sister and him had, was but a distant memory, and he wished that he could have done something sooner. He looked over to Ed who was still staring out the window. Now that he knew, Ed's posture and lack of self awareness was easy to spot. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what Ed must be going through. It would be unfair to his nephew for him to deny his sisters last wish. And it was with that thought he had made up his mind.

"I know that you have much to go over, and I'm sorry for your loss, Trisha was a good friend of mine, but with Ed being the way he is, action has to be taken as soon as possible." Sara spoke up from her seat in the chair. "I can give you some time to think about it, this isn't an easy decision. Ed isn't going to be easy to take care of and I don't want to burden you." She looked to Hawkeye and smiled slightly again. "I'll let you talk for now, but I'll be back-"

"That wont be necessary, I know what doing this means but I'll do it, for her and him." Roy interrupted, he had a determined look in his eyes. He had to make it up to his sister, and he couldn't allow Ed to suffer because of a sibling squabble. 'I'm going to take him in.' Little did Roy know what he got himself into, and what he was going to have to sacrifice for his offer.

* * *

**That was chapter 1, and please don't kill me, I had to do this to poor Ed for the sake of the story. Also If the characters are a little ooc I'm sorry but I'll try to keep them in character. I don't know to much about disabilities so I'm going to stick with what I know but if you have any ideas to help the story please by all means tell me, I would love to hear your input. Also I would like to mention if there are any parts at all that confuse you leave me a message and I'll clear up any confusion you might have. So thanks for reading and leave a review. Till next time Antihero is out. :D**


	2. My dad

**A/n: Here it is chapter 2, I'm happy to see that there are people who like my story and I want to personally thank you for giving me a chance. Also because I'm awesome when you 'the viewer' leave a review' I'll give you feed back. Starting below.**

**Angel of the Broken Hearted: **I know how you feel, I'm not a huge fan of Roy/Riza. (I'm more of a Roy/Ed, but mostly Ed/Winry, I know, a lot of good yaoi stories sucked me in) But for this story Roy and Riza must be. Don't worry this story is going to be good, (at least I hope so)

**IceDragon19: **Thanks for giving this story a chance and warning there are a lot of places this story can go, (I have a very twisted mind :) About being a beta, I would love you to, at this point I have a friend helping me with that but they are not a fan of this kind of stuff, If you are still interested keep in touch and I just might take you up on your offer. Thank you :D

**Jackellynekolove: **I hope you continue to like my story and don't worry there are going to be a lot of Edo love and cuteness, maybe in this chapter?

**Thank you for reviewing, they are greatly appreciated :3! Alright enough of that, here is the chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: My Dad

"out loud"  
'thoughts'

Normal Pov

Location: Central Headquarters, second floor, Colonel Mustang's office.

Roy sat at his desk as he had been doing for the whole day. It was still hot in the office, but that wasn't why he was sweating. As it turns out he had no clue what to expect when he agreed to take in Edward. Sara had just gone over an entire list of do's and dont's when it came to care for the boy. Example, Ed didn't like to be forcefully touched, Roy didn't blame him though, after all getting beat enough to lose one's sanity was horrible. It didn't mean he couldn't handle a simple touch but anything with force was unacceptable, but light touches were fine. Sara also explained he couldn't be left unattended for any amount of time. Ed's speech wasn't at all that bad, he could speak, mostly voice his wants and answer questions. He still had a hard time with most speech patterns, usually it was slight stuttering, or loss of words all together. He understood commands, and knew when he was being spoken to, but mostly chooses not to speak. He also from time to time would lose control of his motor skills. On the upside he could do things for himself, he could eat by himself and wash himself with no problem, but would have to have someone nearby at those times. He wouldn't have to go to school, even if they could handle him. He had an uncanny ability to soak up information, and then remember them in an instant. Ed wouldn't have a schedule for his days, his ability to distance himself allowed him to adapt to any environment, so Roy wouldn't have to change his day plans to much. Surprisingly Ed also had a small quirk, he hated milk, which to Roy was odd. So to make sure he got the right vitamins, Sara would supply calcium supplements, which Ed would have to take at ever breakfast. The list had gone on forever with many more rules to Ed's care and Roy was sure he would never be able to remember them all.

"You know if you want to back out now you can, I wont blame you, and if you do I'm sure I could take him," Sara asked as she put the list away. She looked at Roy with a serious face, Roy could feel her stare into his own mind.

Roy turned to Riza who had yet to move the whole time, he gave her a questioning look. As she stared back at him he got the secret message in her eyes and turned back to Sara. "I wont back out, I said I would take him and I meant it."

Sara smiled, then went back into her bag, and pulled out some papers. She placed them on his desk and pointed to them. "These are the adoption papers, that require both your signatures, they state that you signed them of your own accord and know what you're dealing with."

Roy took only a few minutes to look through them before taking out a pen and signing at all the needed signature lines. When he finished he passed them to Riza who also proceeded to sign them. "My sister said that you would help with Ed's care, how do you plan on that if you live in Risembool," he asked.

Sara smiled lightly, and straightened in her chair. " My family has moving to central, I will be only a few minutes away from where you live. As long as your ok with it, I would like to stay with you until I'm sure you can handle Ed on a confident level. I should also tell you that when it comes to his automail you won't have to worry. He will regularly need check ups, and as he grows, refitting. All you have to do is help dry the automail after a bath, and alert me to anything that is loose." Hawkeye handed the papers over to her and she took them putting them back into her bag. "I'm glad you have decided to do this, I've known Ed since his birth and you look like caring people," she admitted. "I guess now with the paper work out of the way, why don't you meet Ed, after all he is now legally your son." She stood up and gestured for them to follow to the couch.

Ed still sat staring out the window, oblivious to all around him. Sara kneeled a little to his right on the floor, while Roy and Hawkeye stood a little ways behind her. As carefully as she could, like holding a butterfly, she rested her hand on his arm. "Ed, I want you to meet someone," she said in a very soft voice. Ed turned to her and made eye contact, he slowly took her shirt in the fist of his automail hand. She smiled brightly at him then turned to Roy and Hawkeye. "When Ed grabs onto your clothes like he is now, to him it's like a hug, it's his safety line you could say. Also when talking to him, use light voices and of course don't forcefully put your hands on him without warning, he will freak."

"What happens if you do that without warning," Hawkeye asked curious as to what would happen.

"Well, he will usually screams, not loudly, but loud enough to show he doesn't like it, he will also withdraw further into himself, and ignore all of the outside world. It's extremely hard to get him out of that state so just be careful," she explained. "So how about you first, Riza," she replied. She pointed for Hawkeye to kneeled in front of Ed. "Now it's important that when you greet you don't use a hand shake, he doesn't like the pressure. So wait till you make eye contact, put up your right hand palm facing forward, and hold it still, he will do the rest." Hawkeye nodded, and Sara turned back to Ed. "Ed this is Riza why don't you say hello," she cooed. Ed stared at Sara and made a murmuring sound for a few seconds, then turned to Riza with distant eyes. When eye contact was made Riza put up her hand slowly just like Sara told her to do, and said "Hello Ed I'm Riza" After a few seconds Ed slowly but surely put up his left hand and rested it up against hers. Riza smiled softly and remained kneeling until Ed pulled his hand away. "Good job Riza, just make sure that all your greetings are like that and Ed will warm up to you in no time." Sara turned to Roy, "your turn."

Roy swallowed deeply then took his place where Riza had been previously, Ed had looked away back to Sara again. "Ok, Roy same thing, I told her," Sara said. Roy let out a breath of air and calmed his nerves. "Ed, this is Roy, he is Riza's husband, he wants to say hello."Roy watched as Ed once again muttered and reluctantly looked over to Roy, but this time his eyes weren't to distant. They had a slight more bright golden hue, as the looked into Roys dark blue one's. Roy almost forgot to put up his hand as he found himself trapped in those eyes. Just like with Riza, Ed brought up his hand to Roys slowly and resting against it. Ed's hand was warm, and soft, and Roy had to suppress pressing against it. Ed's hand remained in that position for longer than it had with Riza's. as Ed stared at Roy. Then when Roy felt his hand began to move he felt sad as it pulled away. Just as Roy began to lower his and his gaze, Ed did something that made Roy gasp, Ed's hand gripped Roys jacket. Roy looked to the hand and back to Ed and could have sworn he saw a smile grace his lips. His hand clenched the fabric with a surprisingly strong grip, and Roy couldn't help but smile. 'Man, I only just met the boy and I'm already attached,' he thought.

Sara chuckled lightly at the sight and smiled happily, as she looked to Roy. "Wow Roy, I don't know what you did but Ed never does that on the first meeting, he must really like you."

Roy couldn't suppress the urge to smile smugly, Ed's hand still holding his uniform in its grasp, with no intention of letting go. Roy slowly took his right hand and brought it to Ed's leg and rested it there lightly so as not to set him off. Then with a small smile and soft voice he spoke directly to Ed. "Hello Edward, My name is Roy and I'm your Dad."

* * *

**3...2...1...AWWWWWWWWW**

**I think that was a cute, fluffy ending what about you. drop a review and await the third chapter. :D**

**BUT! That's not all, I'm sorry to inform you that I wont be able to update for a while, how long I don't know. My laptop decided to kick the bucket. The lights turn on but I have no picture or sound, like it can't load the beginning screen. I won't be able to upload until it is fixed which should take a couple weeks, and if not then until I get a new computer which could take months. This chapter was uploaded from my friends computer but I don't want to have to use hers for this, I wouldn't feel right if I did. I am very sorry for this but this story is on hold till I can work things out, I'm also angry, because this is the second computer that decided it hated me. So, sadly till next time, Antihero is out :(**


	3. My home

**A/n: Hey Hey Hey, I'm back. I know It wasn't to long of a wait.** **I figured it would have taken longer, but here I am. First my old computer has kicked te bucket, but now I have a new one. And the best part is it has a word program for typing. YES! So with hours of playing around I was able to upload this chapter. Before I had to use notepad...I know it was that bad. }:P Second I was extremely happy and surprised to see the boom in views when I returned and I want to thank you. Seriously THANK YOU! I love people viewing my stuff. It makes me feel loved. **

**So without further ranting on my part, here is Chapter 3 ;)**

* * *

Chapter 3: My home

'thoughts'

"speech"

Location: Central, 56, Auburn St.

Roy entered his home finally after a long day at work, 'God, I thought I would never get home.' After his little encounter with his new son in his office, Riza had hounded him about taking care of his paperwork so they could set thing up with Ed and Sara. So after a pain staking hour of grumbling and signing away, he made it home. He pulled out his keys from his pocket and put them in the lock. He opened the door, revealing his home to the outside world. The front door opened to a spacious living room, with a couch in the middle, placed in front of the fireplace. The room was completed with a couple of chairs and a small T.V. Past the living room was the kitchen, part dining room, which had a large table and small bar area. Upstairs held four bedrooms, Riza's and his, Al's and two extra rooms. Roy held open the door for the other people to enter before him. Riza walked in first followed by Ed who was being directed by Sara. Hawkeye helped Sara get Ed on the couch so they could settle him, while Roy closed the door after walking in behind them, and stood watching his two guests. Ed sat on the couch and touched it slightly, and stared at the wall. Sara looked around the place, taking in every detail, when she finished she looked at Roy a satisfying look on her face. "You have a very nice home Roy," she said. She sat next to Ed and lightly rubbed his back.

"There are two spare bedrooms upstairs," he pointed to the stairs on the opposite side of the living room," for you and Ed to have. There are also two bathrooms, one upstairs, and one through that door," he pointed to the small door near the stairs. "The house is big enough, so please make yourself at home." Sara nodded, as she took off her jacket and handed it to Roy. Roy also took Riza's jacket and hung it up near the door, as he took off his as well.

Riza stood next to the fireplace, and watched Ed as he stared at the wall. "Do we need to go shopping for Ed, or does he have his own stuff," Riza wondered. She looked to Sara who was still watching Ed.

Sara looked up to Riza and shook her head. "My family has packed Ed's stuff and will be bringing it with them later today to drop them off. It isn't much, just some clothes, books, and personal items that he needs. I called them earlier in your office, they will be here later."

"Perhaps you would like a drink while we wait," Roy asked.

"Coffee would be good, it has been a long day," Sara responded.

Riza headed for the kitchen to start the coffee, while Roy walked to the front of the couch. Ed was still staring at the wall, as Sara rubbed his back. "Do you think Ed would like something to drink as well," Roy suddenly asked.

Sara looked at Roy and then back to Ed. "Why don't you ask him yourself, after all you're going to have to interact with him at some point," Sara inquired. Riza came back into the living room with three drinks placing them on the table, coasters first.

Roy smile and then shrugged before getting on his knees in front of Ed. He slowly and carefully put his hand on Ed's and spoke softly. "Ed, would you like something to drink, we can make you something."

Ed slowly turned to Roy and looked him in the eye, before he took Roy's arm in his left hand. He mumbled something that Roy couldn't hear. Roy inched closer and smiled, looking Ed in the eye. Ed stared back before mumbling again but louder. "I want water, w- wan- water, want water." Roy smiled reassuringly and said "ok" before getting up and getting him some water. He returned soon with a glass, complete with a straw, and handed it to Ed. Ed took it in both hands and brought it to his lips before taking a drink. He placed it on the table, after getting a coaster, which surprised Roy. He settled back on the couch and stared at his feet. Roy could have sworn he heard a small 'thank you' muttered from the boy. Roy settled back into the couch and took his drink, he looked to Sara. "How did he know to put a coaster under his drink," he asked.

Sara looked up to Roy and laughed slightly. "He copied what Riza did with the drinks. I told you he is a very smart boy; he knows a lot of things and learns through example. Though, sometimes he will copy bad things as well so you have to watch what you say and do," she warned and took another sip of her drink.

The four occupants sat and drank their drinks for a while, making small talk between them; Ed sat quiet the whole time. After about an hour a knock sounded at the door. "Delivery for Ed Mustang."

Roy sat up and walked over to the door, he heard Sara giggle slightly from the couch. He opened the door to reveal a man about his age and a little girl Ed's age behind him. The man was tall, had blue eyes and had light brown hair, with small stubble on his chin. He was wearing blue jeans, and a white button up shirt. He was smiling like an idiot, just like Hughes, and overall looked like a nice guy. The girl behind him was also smiling but not as wide. She was a taller than Ed, and her hair was a light blond. Her eyes were also blue, but more bright than the mans. She was wearing a purple tank top, and light purple jeans, complete with sneakers. Roy stood in the doorway confused by his visitors, till the man spoke. "So, you must be Roy, I've heard many things about you, I'm glad to finally meet you." He held out his hand, a wide grin on his face. "My name is Urey, Urey Rockbell, and this," he pointed to the little girl, "is Winry, my daughter."

'Of course Rockbell, this must be Sara's husband.' Roy reached out a hand and shook his and greeted the both of them. He invited them in with little hesitation and walked them over toward the couch. Sara got up from her seat and hugged her husband and gave him a peck on the cheek. Winry swiftly walked over to Ed, and greeted him before taking a seat beside him. Roy introduced Riza after they all sat down, finally everyone was acquainted. "So how was the ride over, you didn't get lost did you," Sara asked.

Urey shook his head, "No, the ride was pretty nice and central isn't as confusing as I thought. I have to say, when I pulled up to the house I was very impressed." He looked at Roy.

"Thank you, this house use to belong to my parents." Roy grabbed his drink. "I gained the rights after their passing."

"Well it's a very nice and I'm sure Ed will love it here." Urey looked at Ed, he smiled sadly, and he cleared his throat. "Well, we should get his things, we still have unpacking to do back home, not to mention contact the central hospital of our arrival."

"You're working at the hospital," Riza asked from her spot near the fireplace.

"Yes, when we had to go there about getting Ed his new doctor, we also transferred from Risembool to here; the hospital was over joyed to have us." Urey got up followed by the others.

"Doesn't someone need to stay with Ed," Roy asked. He remembered the rule; Ed can't be left alone, but he didn't really know why.

"No," Sara said, "Winry is here to keep an eye on him and it looks like Ed will be just fine." She gestured to Ed on the couch. Roy looked and couldn't help but smile. Ed was holding on to Winry's arm, and it didn't look like he was going to let go. Roy chuckled and followed the others out to the car to retrieve Ed's belongings.

Ed didn't have many things like Sara said. He had clothes books and personal items all packed into boxes that were now in Ed's room as well as Sara's. Sara said sharing his room for her stay would help with the transition from one home to another. She explained that when Ed had first started living with the Rockbells he kept sneaking into their rooms. Winry leaned that the first night when he had chosen her room to occupy; she thought that a stranger was attacking her. Roy chuckled at that, Al would most likely have done the same thing. He had moved the bed from the other spare room to Ed's, which made the room now slightly smaller with two beds. Riza pointed the other rooms out, Al's whose room was opposite to Ed's and his next to Al's, incase of emergencies. The four grown ups were now in Ed's room putting his things into place, it was a nice room with sky blue wallpaper and a white rug. Roy was moving around some of the furniture to increase the space when he heard the front door open. Looked in the hall, he heard someone's voice. "I think Al's home, maybe I should go down and talk to him," Riza offered. Roy figured that was most likely the best idea, Al still didn't have any clue to what was happening. He was just about to say that he would go down when they heard a blood curdling scream. Ed's scream.

* * *

**NOOOOOOOOO, what happened to Ed. Hehe I know, but you don't. You will just have to wait for chapter 4 to find out.**

**I said in my first chapter that the day was friday, so the next couple chapters will be during the weekend. Don't wory this story does actually have a plot, I'm not torturing Ed cause I can. Although it is fun. So as soon as i get through all the boring but cute bonding character stuff this story will take off into a actual plot. With many surprises instore. Dont ask Im not tellin. :3**

**Remember to review, I cant read minds, Ive tried, so tell me your thoughts and I'll be back. Antihero is out. :D**


	4. My brother

**A/n: Hey I'm back but this time with chapter 4. Wooooo, I'm on a role. I spent all day yesturday writing so I have plenty of chapters waiting to be put up. BUTT. LOL. Those will have to wait. For now you get this, what is it. Well read and find out. **

**Also I wan't to say OMG. I love you guys. Your reviews have given me so much motivation that I have a present for next friday. But in all seriousness thank you for the love and support and I will definatly update more. So until then here is Chapter 4 of My light in the dark. :D**

* * *

Chapter 4: My brother

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Al's Pov

Location: Central, Auburn St.

I was walking home from school, like I usually do, but I had no clue as to what awaited me at home. Today had started out as another day, I got up at 7:00, ate breakfast, and after cleaning up and getting dressed, and I went to school. The classes are easy so my day was for the most part, boring. I got an A+ on my quiz in math, and we got to watch a movie in history. They were serving pizza at lunch, like they do every Friday. It was half way to the end of the school year, and everyone was excited for the summer. I had a lot of plans, mostly hanging out with my friends, but plans all the same. My only wish is that Dad could get some time off from work so I could hang with him. 'I can't wait for the summer it's going to be awesome.

I was only a couple houses away when I noticed a car in our driveway, which was next to Dad's. I figured that it could have been someone from the military offices, but Dad always told me when he was going to have someone over. The car was blue, and had some boxes in the back seat, 'definitely not a military car.' I walked to the front door and opened it expecting to hear voices in the living room but there was none. I walked in, and closed the door when I noticed a kid sitting on the couch. I listened closely and heard movement upstairs, 'so someone is home.' I redirected my attention to the boy, I didn't recognize him. I dropped my backpack by the front door and walked over to the couch. The boy, who looked about my age, was sitting there in a daze, staring at the wall. He didn't even notice me standing there as he stared into space. "Um hello," I said. He didn't move. "I'm Alphonse, I live here, who are you," I asked, I extended my hand to say hello. He still didn't move, 'Ok, what's with this kid.' I sat next to him, and smiled lightly, 'maybe if I get his attention.' I reached forward and grabbed his shoulder to get his attention, but I guess that was a mistake. The kid screamed.

Normal Pov

Roy and the others ran down the stairs as if there was a fire, immediately stopping in the living room. Ed was on the couch still, but he had his head in his hands, and his knees drawn to his chest. He was screaming like he was being attacked, and rocking back and forth. Al was standing behind the couch with a horrified look on his face; Winry was no longer in the room. Sara ran straight for Ed and began to hold him lightly, cooing sweetly, trying to calm him down. "What happened," Roy asked.

"I don't know," Al chimed in, "He was just sitting there, so I grabbed his shoulder to get his attention and he started wailing."

Roy could see that Al was just as distressed as Ed, his eyes slightly watery. He went over to Al and hugged him, telling him it was ok and that he didn't do it on purpose. Ed was now muttering in whispers, but still freaking out like before. Roy heard a noise behind him and turned to see Winry, she was worried as well.

"Winry where were you, I thought you were watching Ed," Sara asked, she was still hugging Ed.

"I'm sorry, I had to use the bathroom, I thought he would have been ok for a few minutes," Winry told her mother. "I'm sorry, I should have waited for one of you to come down," she says sadly.

"Dad," Roy looked down to his son. "What's going on, I didn't know who he was, so I didn't think he would react like that."

Roy smiled and shook his head. "It's ok, you didn't know, I'll explain in a minute but I think we should make sure Ed is ok first," Roy said calmly. He walked over to Sara and crouched down. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Sara looked at Roy and shook her head, then she looked back to Ed. "Ed look at me, its ok, come on open your eyes, no one's going to hurt you." She kept talking to him, attempting to get him to calm down, but he kept shaking his head and muttering under his breath. He had his hands grabbing at his hair and his knees still up to his chest. Sara frowned and looked to Roy, "He doesn't look like he's going to stop anytime soon. It usually takes forever to get him out of it."

Roy nodded in understanding; he looked at Ed and smiled sadly. Sara attempted to try and get Ed to respond one more time, she reached for his hand but when she touched him he freaked even more. His left arm flailed out right at Roy who was there. Roy put up his hands in defense, their hands connected. Ed's palm was resting on Roy's, his form immediately relaxed as he stared at Roy's arm. It was a minute later that everyone gasped; Ed launched himself into Roy's body. His head resting under Roy's chin, both his hands gripping Roy's shirt. Roy stared, too shocked to move. After the initial impact, Roy slowly and very softly put his hands on Ed's back and rubbed.

Sara gaped, "That's, that's amazing Roy. I mean he never hugs others like that. I can't believe it." She sat on the couch and stared at the pair. Urey walked up behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

Roy continued to rub Ed's back, but his ass was hurting from his crouching position. Slowly he began to get up and get on the couch with Ed. When he was situated, Ed was half on half off his lap. "Hey, see you're alright; see no one is going to hurt you." Ed gripped Roy's shirt more.

Al, who was standing with Riza, walked over to his dad and Ed on the couch and smiled. He looked at his dad and then sat in front of him.

"Al this is Ed," Roy explained. "He is basically your older brother now. I'm sorry that if he scared you, but he is special, and needs special care. Sara," he nodded to her, "is here to help us to take care of Ed. You already found that he doesn't like to be touched, so you have to be careful, ok."

Al nodded, and looked at Ed who seemed to have calmed down a bit. Sara got down next to Al and asked for his hand which he gave. She put Al's hand up in front of Ed. Ed looked at his hand and after a while put up his as well; Al smiled, to him it was like having a younger brother, but he was older. "Hello Ed, I'm sorry I scared you, I'm your brother, and I promise I'm very nice."

Ed looked into Al's eyes and smile lightly, "Brother, Al brother," he mumbled. He took back his hand and leaned into Roy and stared at the arm of the couch. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Sara stood up, "Well Roy, if you don't mind, the rest of use can finish Ed's room for you. After all, I don't think Ed's going to let you go." She chuckled. Roy nodded, and turned back to Ed and smiled.

"I'll go grab a book, maybe Ed would like to read," Winry suggested. To prove her point, Ed spoke up and asked for a book. Roy's smile deepened. Winry ran upstairs, to fetch a book with her parents.

Al looked at his Mom, "Is it alright if I stay with Dad, if it's ok with him as well."

Riza smiled and nodded before heading up stairs with Sara and Urey. A minute later Winry came back with a book that Ed took, before going back upstairs.

Roy leaned back into the couch, and watched Ed as he read, he stroked his head lightly. Al sat down on Roy's right watching. "Hey Dad, I really am sorry about what happened." He looked up at him.

Roy laughed lightly, "I told you its ok, I knew you would have been home soon, I should have paid attention to the time, and I could have prevented it." Roy sighed. "You don't have to worry, we will learn in time how to carry ourselves around Ed in time. We're bond to make mistakes, so until then just watch what you do with Ed." He gave Al a side hug that Al returned before settling into the couch. Roy sighed, 'I have a feeling this is going to be a long weekend.'

* * *

**What just happened, Ed is opening up more? OH well. What do you think. Remember review and I give you cookie (Gives cookie) Haha. I'm hyper today, sorry.**

**Special note: Yes Friday is now going to be my update day. So tune every Friday for the next chapter. Maybe next two chapters. _ (I PROMISE NOTHING) Ok thats a lie, but we will see. :D Till next time Antihero is out!**


	5. My Goodnight

**A/N yeah i know its not friday but it's close enough, i also have a surprise two chapters so YEAAAAAAAY! I have many chapters written so you get two today. There is also a reason though. This chapter is a little slow so im pairing it with chapter 6 which has more content. this chapter is more of a wrap for future plot so yeah.**

**Also i have to say this, **Lefay Strent Thanks for the comment, and yes you are part correct. Roy and Trisha are sibling so Ed has taken a huge liking to Roy for and simulairity he found in Roy. While at first I didn't think of that way, so congrats for figuring it out. BUT, there is also another reason. Ed has no real father figure except when he was three but he wont remember those happy times. All he knows it the horror his father created, and so he meets Roy a guy, and in his need for a real father he attaches to Roy. Urey doesn't count cause Ed has known him since before his own Dad did what he did. So in short, yes Ed sees his mom in Roy, but he also sees a potential for a dad as well.

**Wooo, that was a lot of explaining, and Ihope that it helps to get to know the characters more. But anyway, here is the next chapter. ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 5: My goodnight

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Normal Pov

Location: Central, 56 Auburn St

Roy was still on the couch when Sara and the others came back into the living room. He had spent his time watching Ed who was now engrossed in the book he was reading. Ed was no longer shaking like he had with the incident a half an hour before. He was relaxed and leaning against Roy's left side, his head was resting on his shoulder. On Roy's other side was Al, who was doing his homework. Every once in a while he would look up and smile brightly at his dad. "Well the rooms all done, and looks great if I say so myself," Sara said when she walked into the room.

"I think I'm going to start on dinner, are you going to stay?" Riza asked Urey and Winry.

Urey shook his head, "No, Winry and I have some unpacking to do ourselves back home." Riza nodded and headed into the kitchen. "Well we're going to take off, it was nice to meet you," he shook Roy's hand. "Got a huge truck of stuff to get unloaded and I have to get ready for that job at the hospital. That and Winry has school on Monday."

"Oh, what school you going to?" Roy asked.

"Um, the middle school, I think it's the one on the main street," Winry said.

Roy looked at Al and smirked. "That's the school you go to Al, maybe you can help out Winry on her first day."

Winry blushed, "That would be nice, and I'm basically new so it would be helpful to have someone to show me around."

Al looked up in surprise, a slight tint in his cheeks. He looked down slightly, "I guess I could help."

"Oh that would be great," she hugged Al and smiled. "I'll see you Monday." She said bye to Roy and walked to the door. Urey kissed Sara goodbye before wishing Roy good luck and then left with Winry in tow.

Sara smiled lightly and went into the kitchen to see if Riza needed help. As soon as she left the room Al turned to Roy. "DAD, why did you do that?"

Roy looked at Al, "What, I just thought that it would have been nice if you got to know Winry, she is going to be around more. Anyways, it would have been a gentleman thing to do by helping her out."

Al pouted, "I know but you didn't have do that in front of them did you, you're always embarrassing me."

Roy laughed, "Embarrassing you, it was a hug, and it made her happy, what's to be embarrassed about. Anyways I saw the blush, you liked it".

"Dad," Al punched him in the arm. "I don't think Sara would appreciate you trying to hook me up with her daughter, I just met her."

Roy chuckled, he rubbed his arm. "Ok, relax, and don't shout Ed's still here."

Ed was still in the same place reading his book. He looked at Roy and returned to his book. "Winry nice, re- really nice, Winry nice," Ed mumbled.

Roy looked down in surprise and then grinned. "See Ed agrees with me, and not to mention she is kind of cute don't cha think." He looked at Al whose face turned bright red.

He shot up from the couch, "Ok, NO, why would you say that. DAD, please stop you always do this, and you wonder why I don't bring my friends over much."

Roy raised his hands in defeat. "Ok, ok, I'll stop. See, I'm stopping." He laughed, 'Al was too easy to mess with.'

An half an hour later Riza came into the living room to say that dinner was ready. As Al followed his mom, Sara helped Roy guide Ed to the kitchen. It took a while because Ed didn't want to let his book go, but that finally got him to the table. They had all sat together eating, having casual conversation. Al was the first to finish; he was always a fast eater. He put his dishes in the sink and went back into the living room to finish his homework. Roy, Riza and Sara also finished but waited for Ed who was still eating. Ed ate slowly mostly because he seemed to have trouble holding his spoon. Sara has said that he has occasional loss of motor function, so Roy didn't worry too much. Finally when Ed finished, Riza grabbed all the dishes and began to wash them. "So what now?" Roy asked.

Sara stood up and helped Ed to his feet. "We should get Ed ready for bed; he doesn't do well when he stays up late." She gestured for Roy to follow as she took Ed upstairs. The three of them went to Ed's new room and got Ed to sit on the bed.

Roy looked around the room, it looked good. The two beds were on the opposite sides of the room with a bookshelf in-between them. Opposite of the beds were two dressers, 'the room really came together,' Roy thought.

Sara told Roy to sit next to Ed as she went to Ed's dresser. "Every night, you or Riza will, watch or if needed, help Ed get ready. He needs his night clothes, and then he needs to brush his teeth." She came back with a night shirt and shorts and gave them to Ed. He took them and began to change into them with out instruction. Sara didn't need to help too much, except when he got stuck in his shirt. As she helped him out of it, she told him to stop, Roy looked confused. "I might as well tell you about the automail," Sara assured. Roy looked at his arm and nodded. "You don't have to know much, Ed is pretty good about telling others when it feels weird. All you have to do is at least twice a week look for loose screws and tighten them when they are loose. Got it."

Roy nodded and watched as Sara helped him put his night shirt on. He couldn't help but notice the scars first. Other than the scars from the automail on his arm and leg, he was covered in marks. Ed's entire torso was covered in little cuts that must have been bad at one point to leave scars. Even though he couldn't see, not like he was going to look, but Roy figured that Ed's entire body was covered in those scars. 'What did Hohenheim do to you,' Roy thought.

Ed finally got dressed and Sara guided him to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Ed finished in no time and they returned to Ed's room. He climbed into the bed and finally he took his hair out of its ponytail before settling into the covers. "Goodnight Ed." Sara said as she lightly petted his head as he closed his eyes and hummed. "That's pretty much it, he does it himself, but it's best to be in the room to watch him. In the morning it's the same routine, but a bath is added to the equation."

"Some one has to watch him with that as well," Roy asked.

"Yeah, and you have to dry his automail to, and you don't have to wake up early or anything like that. He will usually lie awake till some one comes and gets him. I guess that's about it for now. I'm going to get ready for sleep as well so I'll see you in the morning."

Roy nodded and headed out of the room and downstairs. Al was watching TV now and Riza was as well. Riza looked up and smiled before sitting up and giving Al a hug and going with Roy to their bedroom. As Roy settled into the covers with Riza by his side he smiled. 'I can't believe what that boy has gone through,' he thought. 'I guess I'll just have to make it up to him by being the best dad ever for him.' The darkness took him into sleep.

* * *

**YEAH, but dont turn off that computer there is still another chapter, hope you like it. :D Dont forget to review!**


	6. My Nightmare

**A/n Ok here it is the second chapter tonight. contains detail of abuse and a slight grusome scene. not to much but I still figured i would warn you. **

**Warning for the readers In case, cause ive done this before. Read the previous chapter before this one. if you are reading this and accidently skipped chapter 5 then now you know to go back. (Im serious i accidently of readchapters out of order, it was confusing)**

**Anywho here is chapter 6. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 6: My Nightmare

'Thoughts'

"Speech"

Normal Pov

Location: Central, 56 Auburn St

Roy remembered having a great dream that night before he was rudely awakened. It was about midnight when he was aroused from bed by a horrible scream. At first he thought that he was still dreaming but when the scream intensified, he immediately shot up. It was Ed again, 'why,' he didn't know but he was going to find out. In his boxers and night shirt he went into the hall and rushed into Ed's room. He gasped at what he saw. Ed was thrashing in the bed, the covers thrown all over. Sara had Ed's arms, holding them for dear life. Now that he was in the room Roy could hear the words that Ed was shouting.

"NO. NO, I'M SORRY, PLEASE NO." He kept thrashing, fighting off what ever his unconscious mind was showing him. "PLEASE I DIDN'T KNOW I'M SORRY. PLEASE, DON'T, STOP." Ed kept thrashing even more as he tried to escape what ever force was troubling him. "MOM, PLEASE HELP. NO. DAD DON'T, I WONT DO IT AGAIN, PLEASE. DAD STOP." Roy gasped at what he heard, and he has heard enough.

Roy ran forward and got on the bed behind Ed. Roy knew what to do in this situation, when Al was little he had plenty of nightmares. Roy propped Ed on his lap and began to stroke his hair, making shushing noises. He would have gone straight for a hug but that would have made it worse. Ed began to calm and went from shouting to slight murmurs.

Sara took that moment to begin stroking Ed's cheek to try and get him to wake. "Come on Ed, wake up. Your ok, we got you, he can't hurt you anymore." Ed began to shift around again.

Roy looked to Sara and then to the door. Riza and Al were in the doorway, Al tucked under Riza's arm, Riza looked worried. He looked back down to Ed who finally began to wake up. He opened his eyes, a little too fast, and tried to shoot up from the bed.

Sara had a firm grip on him so he couldn't hurt himself, or others. "Hey, its ok, it's just me see," she cooed. Ed took some deep breaths and settled up against Roy. Sara finally let his arms go. Ed's breathing leveled out, he looked up at Roy, just realizing that he was there.

Roy smiled at him and continued to stroke his hair. "Hi there, you ok?"

Ed looked into Roy's eyes and turned to bury his head in Roy's stomach. Ed began to shiver, and then the tears began to fall. Roy smiled sadly, shifted into a better position and he stroked Ed's back. "What just happened?"

Sara looked to Roy and shook her head. "He was having a nightmare; he had those for a while after the incident. Judging from his screaming it must have been from that night."

Riza looked down to Al who was still under her arm. "Al why don't you go to bed, everything is ok now." Al nodded before heading for his room. Riza stepped into the room and sat next to Sara. "You mean the night that his Dad, you know?"

Sara nodded and looked to Ed who was still being cradled by Roy. "He hurt Ed, Dad, hurt Ed, mean, and hurt Ed." Ed mumbled into Roy's shirt.

Roy looked to Sara, "Can you tell us what happened?"

Sara looked up and thought for a moment. "I wasn't there through the whole thing but I can tell you what I know." She sighed, "It was on Sunday, a very rainy Sunday."

* * *

Flashback

Sara's Pov

Location: Risembool, Rockbell Automail

I was sitting in the living room; Winry was sleeping in my lap. She had been scared cause of the thunder, which Winry was much afraid of. I had comforted my daughter until she had fallen asleep. My husband, Urey, was next to me reading the newspaper. I was humming softly, listening to the rain when the phone rang. I put Winry down on the couch and got up to answer the phone. I saw that it was Trisha and sighed; if it was cause of Hohenheim then I was going to murder that man. I picked up the phone, "Hello," I said.

"Sara please you have to help, he, he's going to hurt him." Trisha screamed into the phone.

My eyes widened, "Trisha honey, what's wrong, what's happening?" I said back, Trisha sounded scared. Urey jumped up and walked over to the phone. I could tell he was also worried. Winry had woken up as well.

"Sara please hurry, I can't, he locked me in the bedroom. He has Ed, please; he's going to hurt him. " Trisha was screaming and sounded like she was crying. Urey rushed around the room to get his shoes.

"Its ok Trisha, we're on our way. Just relax, keep talking." I ushered Winry over to me and kneeled down to her level. "Winry can you talk to Trisha for me, I have to go help her."

Winry nodded and grabbed the phone and talked to Trisha. I grabbed my shoes and put them on. Urey and I grabbed our coats and ran out into the rain to Trisha's. I was scared.

I met Sara a long time ago, and we had become great friends. She had told me about her brother and the life she had before Risembool. She was a caring loving lady and I had welcomed her into my life with open arms. When Trisha had gotten married, I was extremely happy for her. She was happy and her husband was very nice. It was a couple years after that Ed and Winry were born and Trisha and I had become even closer. All that changed when Ed turned three. Hohenheim began drinking and became abusive; I knew about this because I was the one who helped Trisha with her injuries. Hohenheim would always hit her, leaving welts and horrible bruises. I tried to convince Trisha to leave him but she said that she loved him too much and Ed needed a father.

'I swear if that man hurts Ed, going to hell will be better than what I do to him. 'I swore. Urey and I came upon the home of Trisha and we hurried even more. Urey swung the front door open and hurried inside. "Sara go get Trisha, I'll find Ed," He said to me.

I ran up the stairs to the bedrooms and hurried to Trisha's room. The door was closed and a chair was under the doorknob to keep it from being opened. I moved the chair and charged into the room, Trisha was pacing. She saw me and ran into me and hugged me. I hugged her back and smiled lightly. "Are you ok, where is Hohenheim?" I asked.

"He took Ed to the basement, please we have to hurry."

I went back downstairs with Trisha behind me, we headed for the basement. As we descended the stairs I had to hold back my fears of what we would find. The basement lights were flickering, and there was a slight smoke in the air. My immediate thought was if there was a fire but I didn't see one. I saw that Hohenheim was lying on his side, hands tied with rope. 'Good, I hope he goes to jail.' Trisha screamed and ran forward into the room. I gasped at what I saw. Urey had Ed's head in his lap, he was checking his pulse. For a minute I thought he was dead, but Urey sighed and nodded his head. Ed was still alive, though I don't know how. Ed's body was covered in blood, he was still bleeding. His leg and arm were mangled, and being a doctor I knew they would have to be removed. Trisha was crying and stroking Ed's face, while Urey was trying to calm her. 'How could Hohenheim do this to his own son?' I went back upstairs and grabbed a phone, Ed needed help and fast.

Flashback end

* * *

Normal Pov

"It was later after Ed was checked into the hospital that he fell into a coma." Sara told Roy and Riza.

Roy was still holding Ed, who was now asleep peacefully. His eyes were watery, while Riza was crying. Roy stroked Ed's head and smiled sadly. "How did Hohenheim do so much damage in the small amount of time?"

Sara gave a grim look, "When the police went back to the home to get evidence they found a transmutation circle, I'm scared to know what the circle was being used for. Urey said that when he found them the circle was glowing and Ed was screaming. Urey was able to knock Hohenheim unconscious before what ever it was doing to be complete."

Roy gasped, "A transmutation circle but that, that's horrible." He looked down to Ed. No wonder he was having nightmares.

"Yeah, but its over, Hohenheim is in jail and he will never be getting out." Sara yawned and rubbed her eyes. She looked at Ed, "Well, it looks like Ed is ok now. Thank you for helping me."

"No problem." Roy sat up and laid Ed down into the bed and covered him with the blankets. He tucked him in and kissed his forehead. He blushed and left with Riza back to their bedroom. Roy closed Ed's door and walked to his room. 'A transmutation circle, it sounds like human transmutation.' He yawned, 'There has to be more to the story, but I guess that will have to wait for Monday.' He sighed and settled back into his bed. It was quiet the rest of the night.

* * *

**GASP! What did Hohenheim do, what was the circle for, and is Ed really going to be ok? You fill find out in do time, but for now that was chapter** **6. Till next time, which will be around friday or so, Remember to review and I will see you later. Antihero Is out :D**


	7. My dog

**A/n: Hey everyone its friday (where i live , incase anyone is confused) and you know what that means. UPDATE! I have to say you guys make me so excited on fridays cause i get to put up new chapters. Haha! I would like to thank you for the nice reviews and dont worry there are many to come. Now reviews:**

**Tanuki-chan:** thanks for the review. You are almost correct but i wont tell the real reason. But trust me when I say this the real answer will blow your mind. Maybe! we will see.

**Lefay Strent:** I have the same habit its saved me from being confused many times over. My only fear is that some of the readers my have skipped chapter 5. Oh well they missed a cute chapter. And also thank you for taking the time to review it was greatly appreciated. :D

**CinqLuna: **I live in the northeast part of the united states so my time is different then others so depending where you live it could be saterday. just know that i update once a week from now on. Also yes the part with Roy and Al, I figured I needed a little more Roy fatherly love. so whats better than a Dad picking on his son about girls. Ive seen this happen before so I thought it was funny, hope you did to. And finally Im sorry to make you cry. But this isnt going to be the last time. That nightmare was only a taste of whats to come and Im not giving out any spoilers but there is definatly going to be a major reveal in chapters to come. (Evil smirk) I love suspense. Thanks for reviewing.

**Anyways here it is so sit back and relax for Chapter 7! :D**

* * *

Chapter 7: My dog

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Normal Pov

Location: Central, 56 Auburn St

Roy woke up from his sleep in his warm bed. He opened his eyes but closed them due to the morning rays of sun coming from between the curtains. He got up and stretched his limbs and sat at the side of his bed. The first thing he noticed was the sound of movement downstairs. The second thing was the fact that Riza wasn't next to him, her side of the bed was cold, which meant she had gotten up a while ago. He scratched his head and looked at the clock next to him; it was 9:00. Roy stood up and headed for the stairs to the living room. As he descended the stairs he heard laughter and the clinking of dishes. He walked into the kitchen and smiled at what he saw. Riza and Al were making breakfast, and Sara was sitting with Ed at the table. Al had flour in his hair and Al was laughing as he flipped some pancakes. Riza and Sara were giggling, while Riza cooked some bacon.

"Having fun?" Roy said as he sat at the table.

Riza turned to him and smiled. "Well look who decided to get up finally." She smirked, "Me and Al decided to make breakfast."

Roy glared but let the comment go and looked at Al. "What happened Al, you have white hair."

Al giggled. "Mom started it." Riza chuckled. He put the pancakes on a plate and put them on the side. He grabbed a towel and fixed his hair.

Roy leaned on the table with his arms crossed and glanced at Ed. He was still in his night clothes and he was staring at the table. Roy turned to him, "Hello Ed, how are you this morning?" He put up his hand like with his first meeting.

Ed turned to Roy and put his hand on Roy's. Ed didn't speak at all and turned back to the table. Roy frowned.

"He's probably still upset about last night, give him time," Sara whispered to Roy.

Roy nodded and settled in his seat. Riza and Al set the table for breakfast. They had made bacon, eggs, pancakes, and toast. There was milk for them to drink, but Ed got orange juice. Sara quickly went up stairs and got Ed's calcium supplements. She gave one to Ed and he took it with his orange juice. The five of them ate and talked happily. Al finished first of course and immediately went to the living room to watch TV. Riza took the dishes and put them in the sink, while Sara waited for Ed to finish; Roy took his chance to go take a shower. When he finished he found Ed and Sara in Ed's room. "There you are, we waited for you." She had some clothes in her arms. "I figured you could help me with Ed's bath today."

Roy nodded and helped Ed to the bathroom; Sara placed Ed's clothes on the bathroom counter. Roy noticed that Ed seemed kind of nervous, Sara noticed as well and chuckled. "I think he's embarrassed that you're in here." She turned to Ed and rubbed his arm. "It's ok Ed; Roy is just here to help." Ed relaxed a little and began to take off his shirt with Sara's help. "Roy can you start the water?"

Roy nodded and sat on the toilet seat next to the tub. He turned on the water and made sure it wasn't too hot or cold. He filled the tub and turned off the water. Sara helped Ed out of his clothes and Ed climbed into the tub. Sara grabbed a wash cloth and lathered it with soap. She gave it to Ed who washed himself; Sara sat on the floor and watched him. "I really want to thank you again for taking Ed in. He needs love from a caring family, and I can already tell he's adjusting."

Roy chuckled, "It was no problem, I know that things with my sister had been bad, but the least I could have done was take in Ed. He really is a nice kid."

"Done, I done." Ed spoke up a little later. He held out the cloth to Sara who took it. She grabbed the shampoo and handed it to Roy. "Just be gentle."

Roy took the shampoo and put some in his hands. He rubbed them together and sat behind Ed.

Sara talked to Ed, "Roy is going to wash your hair ok Ed." She turned to Roy and nodded.

Roy began to massage Ed's hair with the shampoo. His hair was soft, extremely soft, and Roy smiled as he washed Ed's hair. Ed began to relax into Roy's touch, Roy chuckled, 'It looks like Ed is enjoying it.' He finished with Ed's hair and grabbed a cup and filled it with water. He rinsed Ed's hair of the shampoo a couple times until it was suds free. Sara got up and grabbed a couple towels and helped Ed out of the tub. She wrapped him in one of the towels and sat him on the counter, while Roy drained the tub. Sara gave Roy a towel and sat in front of Ed. "Make sure when you dry his automail that you get in the creases where the plates overlap." She dried Ed's leg while Roy grabbed Ed's arm and ran the towel over it. The metal was warmer than the water he had been in. "Why is the metal so hot?"

Sara looked up and shook her head, "It's hot because the arm is made of metal so it can't sustain its own temperature. It gets hot and cold easier depending on his surroundings. I'm sorry I probably should have told you sooner. You have to make sure that in the summer heat his arm is cool and in the winter it's warm."

Roy shook his head, "It's ok, I know now, I should probably read some books or something to be prepared." He finished drying Ed's arm and put the towel in a hamper.

"You don't have to do that, I'll make sure to explain any details of Ed's arm and leg," Sara explained.

Sara grabbed Ed's clothes and gave them to him. Ed began to get dressed and Sara put the rest of the towels in the hamper. When Ed got dressed he brushed his teeth, then Sara and Roy took Ed back down stairs. Riza and Al were watching TV and were fully dressed. Al moved on the couch to make room for Ed and Roy. Sara sat in the free chair next to Riza.

"So what are we going to do today?" Al asked.

Roy raised a brow, "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes," Al replied. "We didn't do much in school yesterday, so my homework was light."

"Do you guys ever go for walks?" Sara chipped in. "I could use the chance to get the city layout and Ed loves walks."

Roy thought for a moment and in the end figured that it was a good idea. "Sounds like a plan."

Sara grabbed Ed's shoes and allowed him to put them on. They all got up grabbed their shoes and headed out. Ed had grabbed onto Roy's shirt and Roy smiled; he walked next to him. They walked down the streets and Riza pointed to the different buildings to Sara. Once they hit The Main Street they passed many shops, restaurants and Al's school. There were crowds of people walking and Roy made sure to keep an eye on Ed.

At a particular large crowd Roy felt a tug on his shirt. He turned to Ed who had stopped walking and was staring at the crowd of people. Roy told the others to stop and crouched next to Ed. "What is it, you see something?" Ed muttered and pointed to the crowd. Roy looked and smiled. At the center of the crowd was a man entertaining the people. The others had also noticed and watched as well. "Do you want to go see?" Roy asked. Ed looked at Roy then back to the crowd, he nodded.

Roy guided Ed across the street as the others followed. They got a front row view and watched. Roy crouched next to Ed and Al who was on his other side. Riza and Sara were behind them. The man was performing tricks or as others called it, magic. He pulled a scarf from his sleeve after showing there was nothing in it. He had cards that had the same symbols one moment and different the next. He made things vanish into thin air and then reappear from his hat or peoples bags. Roy looked at Ed to see if he was having fun. Ed was smiling slightly and his grip on Roy's jacket lessened. The man continued to entertain the crowd and then started to involve his audience. He walked up to Al and showed him a quarter in his hand. "Go ahead take it and show that it's real." Al took it and tried to bend it he smiled and gave it back. The man tossed it from his hand to the other and it vanished in mid air. He held up his hands to show he didn't have it. He then went up to all Al and to Al's amazement took the quarter from his ear. The crowd clapped and he man gave the quarter to Al. He then stood in front of Ed, who gripped Roy harder and stiffened. The guy smiled sadly but then it turned bright. He crouched in front of Ed and smiled. "It's ok, my magic is harmless and I know it can make you smile." He made a movement with his hands and seemed to pull out a stuffed dog from nothing. The man offered the dog to Ed, and smiled. "Take it, a gift from me to you." Ed seemed hesitant to take it but with both hands he grabbed it and pulled it close to him. Roy smiled and said thank you to the guy. The guy stood up and walked back to the center of the crowd, "And now for the finale." He pulled a paper bird from his sleeve. "Behold an ordinary paper bird." He put it under a big piece of cloth, and moved it around. He then turned it upside down, with the bird wrapped inside, and with one swift movement, he grabbed one of the corners and shook it. Twenty real birds flew out and flew away. The crowd cheered as the man bowed. He received tips and the crowd dispersed, Roy and the others also went on their way. Ed was hugging his new dog, and had a smile on his face.

"That was amazing," Al said happily. "Did you see the birds Dad?"

Roy chuckled and nodded. They finished their walk after a while and headed back home. They spent the rest of the time relaxing together and enjoying the Saturday. Eventually it was time to go to sleep, so after helping Ed get ready and saying his goodnights, Roy fell into a comfortable sleep. Ed never let go of his stuffed dog the whole night with a smile on his face.

* * *

**AWWWWWWW SO MUCH CUTENESS! I love fluff dont you? Anyways that was the chapter, and I have some news for you!**

**ATTENTION!**

**ATTENTION!**

**ATTENTION TO YOU THE READER! I have something important to share. Right now the way things are going tis story will consist of two types of chapters. Story plot and Filler. Now cause I actually need the story to fan out over time instead of being rushed I add the filler. Most filler is just Ed cuteness and character bonding. To put it in short Fluffy goodness. There is a problem, I am running out of filler ideas. I mention in my profile that i have horrible writers block, and i really dont want to leave you guys hanging. So here is my plan. I want you the reader to sent me a review(not just any review) but a review telling your likes and dislikes of the story. Plus! if there is anything you wish to see happen TELL ME. Weither its more cutness or parental stuff let me know. If you wish to see them go to the beach or on a trip to the store Tell ME I will come up with a filler chapter JUST FOR YOU! The filler will help fill in the gaps between the story time line and i love making you guys happy so from now one if you have an idea for filler get typing. And maybe the next chapter will be a dedication to you. :D **

**Till next time have a great week and remember review Antihero is out :D**


	8. The pain and comfort

**A/n: First off I want to Say OMFG, You guys are the best in the world. Your reviews were so helpfull. Oh yes I have read everyones ideas and already I have a few new chapter in mind. I cant wait to get them up for you to read. Second I know it isnt friday for me and Ill tell you why, I had a pretty bad weekend, filled with two nights of panic attacks. So im uploading this early cause i wont make it to friday. I have to much going on (mostly fatigue) and so there wont be a update for two weeks. Dont worry i wont dissapear on you. I also need time to write more chapters, I have them in my mind but I need to type them up. So have some patience and you will see me on the 19th.**

**Also for the filler chapters this is something that is open from now till the end of the story. (Which wont be for a long time) So any time you think of a filler chapter review in detail of your idea and I will work on it. Thanks to you i have already soem great ideas and those will be up in later dates. **

**Thank you for the support. :D**

**And now Chapter 8. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: The pain and comfort

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Normal Pov

Location: 56, Auburn St

The morning had come that Sunday but there was no sun. Dark clouds blanketed the sky blocking out the suns rays. Roy turned in his bed and grumbled and rolled on his back. Riza was still sleeping as well curled in Roy's side. Roy slowly opened his eyes and yawned, he was going to try and sleep some more when there was a loud crash. He turned to his bedroom windows and blinked. Riza turned over and sighed. Roy got up and walked over to the window and opened the curtains, it was raining. The rain was pouring down drenching the earth. There was flashes of lightning and the rumble of thunder, 'Great, a thunder storm.' He looked at the clock, it was around 11 am, and he had slept in with no sunlight to wake him up. Roy closed the curtains and stretched out his stiff form. He grabbed some clothes and got dressed before heading down stairs.

He got into the kitchen and made some coffee and sat at the table. He yawned again, 'I have a feeling its going to be a boring day,' he thought. There was a creak on the stairs that brought him out of his thoughts. Sara walked into the kitchen; she looked tired but said good morning to Roy before grabbing some coffee.

"You ok, you look really tired," Roy asked her. He had a funny feeling like something was wrong.

Sara looked up and sighed, "The storm outside is really bad and Ed's automail is hurting. I've been up since the storm started helping him relieve the pain. He should be ok once the storm stops." She headed back for the stairs with her coffee and yawned.

Roy followed Sara to Ed's room; he figured this is something he should help with for future storms. They got to the room and Roy sat next to Sara near Ed's bed. Ed was lying on top of his blankets, a fluffy pillow under his head. There where compresses on the ports of his automail trying to stop his pain. His face showed the pain he was feeling and he had a death grip on the blankets; the stuffed dog was by his head. "You sure he is ok," Roy asked worried.

Sara smiled sadly, "Yeah, unfortunately this happens when the barometric pressure changes, like during storms and snow in winter. The only thing we can do is sit with him and let him relax until the pressure returns to normal, compresses work well too." She sipped her coffee and softly moved Ed's bangs from his face. Ed moaned in discomfort and opened his eyes. He looked at Sara and then to Roy. His eyes were half lidded as he tried to fight off sleep.

"Hey, it's alright, just go to sleep." Sara cooed and petted his hair in attempt to get him to sleep. Ed moaned and his eyes scrunched up in pain. Roy reached forward and gently put his hand over Ed's. Ed looked at Roy and sighed before closing his eyes once more. Roy stroked Ed's hand in comfort, Ed's form relaxed at the touch. Eventually Ed was asleep again more relaxed than before. Roy settled back in his chair and finished off his coffee. "I have to say, you are doing really well and Ed seems to be doing a lot better."

"Thanks but it's my friend who taught me everything I know, he's a real family man. He helped me a lot when Al was born, that and he kind rubs off on you." Roy chuckled; he couldn't count the amount of times he called Hughes for help with Al when he was a baby.

Some time later there was a knock on the door, Roy turned to see Riza in the doorway. She walked in and stopped behind Roy. "Everything alright."

Roy nodded, "Yeah, the storm his making Ed's automail hurt but he's ok."

Riza smiled and patted Ed's hand, "Well how about I make some lunch seeing how it's late."

"That sounds good, I'll come and help you, " Sara chipped in. "Roy could you stay and watch Ed?"

"Of course, I don't mind," Roy said. He sat in Sara's seat next to Ed's head, when Sara left with Riza to make lunch. Roy leaned back in the chair and stroked Ed's hair softly. It reminded him of the time when Al was sick and he had sat with his son for two whole days. He watched Ed's chest rise and fall to the pattern of sleep. Roy got up and quickly retrieved a book from his room and sat next to Ed. He figured that he needed something to do while he waited. He had grabbed one of Al's Harry Potter books that Al must have accidentally left in his room. He shrugged, and read it anyways; it wasn't too bad and it was actually a pretty good read. He had read the first couple chapters when he had the feeling of being watched. He looked over to Ed who was looking at the book. Roy chuckled, "Ed you should sleep so you can feel better."

Ed didn't respond but he did look up at Roy. He blinked and looked at the book. "Book."

Roy blinked in surprise and smiled at the boy. He no longer looked interested in sleep; instead he was into the book he was reading. "You want to read the book?"

Ed looked at Roy and blinked. "Read book. Book"

Roy chuckled and got up. He put the book near Ed's head and sat behind him. "I'm going to sit you up a little ok." He said to Ed and helped him sit up. He settled on Ed's left side and leaned Ed back into his chest. He grabbed the book and put his right arm around Ed and fixed his shoulder compress. He leaned back with Ed leaning on him; he held the book in front of them. Ed snuggled his head under Roy's and grabbed his dog and sighed.

Roy read the book out loud for Ed who followed along and listened. They lied there reading the book for a while; the storm raging outside but Ed wasn't whimpering anymore.

"Hey Dad, Do you-"

Roy looked up and saw Al in the doorway. He smiled and gestured for him to come in.

Al walked over to Roy and Ed, "I was wondering where my missing book was but I guess you found it." He sat on the side of the bed, being careful of Ed's arm.

"You had left it in my room, do you want it back?" Roy asked. He was about to close the book but Ed grabbed the book. He whined and looked back at Roy.

"I think Ed wants to keep reading it." Al chuckled. "You can give it back later." Al looked at the book and then to Ed. "You like the book?"

Ed turned to Al and nodded. "Like book," He turned to Roy. "Read, read book."

Roy looked down at him and smiled. He held up the book again and began reading where he left off. Ed settled back into Roy and Al sat next to him and listened. They had gotten to chapter 7 when Sara came into the room.

She stood in the doorway admiring the scene before her; she couldn't help but smile. "I was coming up here to tell you that lunch is ready but I see that you're too comfortable." She interrupted.

Roy stopped reading and looked to Sara, he laughed and closed the book. Al got up and headed to the kitchen. Ed whined again because Roy stopped. Roy stroked his head to calm him down. "I hope it was ok to move him like this, he wanted to read the book, I figured this was the most comfortable position."

Sara walked over to them and stroked Ed's head as well. "Its fine he looks happy and comfortable. That and its kind of cute." She chuckled. "Ed are you hungry?" She asked Ed.

Ed looked at her and shook his head but his stomach protested and grumbled. He looked down and then back to Sara, he nodded.

Roy chuckled at Ed and helped him get up without hurting him. Sara and Roy guided Ed down the stairs slowly; his ports were still aching so progress was slow. "We made plenty to eat since we all skipped breakfast. That and Ed is most likely starving; he usually can't eat when his ports hurt." Sara explained to Roy as they entered the kitchen.

Sara and Riza had made Shepherd Pie, with a side of fruit slices. They all sat down and ate; Riza was talking to Al about school while Sara watched Ed as he ate. Roy smiled softly at the occupants of the table. Though it had only been three days, Roy felt like it had been weeks that the little blond had been there. Ed really was growing on him and he wondered if he had grown on Ed as well. 'I wonder what tomorrow will bring; we will just have to see.'

* * *

**I swear the Edo cutness is going to kill me, but anyway. AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Its only going to get better from here, starting with Ed's first day of going to work with Roy next chapter! AAAANNNNNDDDDD, there will be a surprise for chapter 11, a character surprise, who is it, i wont tell. You have to wait. Mua ha ha ha ha ha ha. I evil.**

**Anyways as I said above I will see you in two weeks. And Im sorry for the long wait but this probably wont be the last time. I suffer from Panic disorder so yeah. DONT WORRY. Im ok. And i wont let this keep me from writing for to long. That and if I can stop playing my pokemon game. IM ADDICTED! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH. Sorry, being tired makes me weird. REVIEW THE CHAPTER I FEED ON IT! O_O**

**OK, I need a chill pill, Antihero is out. :D **


	9. First day of work

**A/N: First off I want to say, IM BACK! just like I said. And I'm a little early, only because I am on a role. I've got some chapters written and plenty of ideas to jot down. AGAIN thank you for the chapter ideas. One of which will be updated after a couple more chapters. But until then I have some stuff to go through including intros to non key characters.**

**Also if you have left a review, thank you, its your comments that are giving me the resolve to write. So give yourselves a pat on the back, you guys rock!**

**So enough talk lets read, chapter 9 of My light in the dark.**

* * *

Chapter 9: First day of work

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Normal Pov

Location: Central Headquarters, Second Floor, Mustangs office.

The rest of that night had been peaceful as the storm dissipated. He had slept well that night; it was the waking up the next morning he had a problem with. He had woken to the sound of a rather loud alarm clock and the banging of footsteps going up and down the halls. Then the coffee maker broke and if there hadn't been a child in the room he would have swore. It had taken an hour till they finally got ready. Roy and Riza had their uniforms, Sara had gathered some things for Ed and Ed himself was very sleepy. He had fallen asleep the moment he entered the car and Roy had wanted to follow. The first thing he had done when they got to the building was find some coffee. He'd be damned to work without it. Now after his hectic morning he was finally in his office with a pile of paperwork. 'Crap'. It was funny, he didn't work weekends and yet the paperwork made up for it. He looked to his open door to the outer office where everyone else sat. He smiled because of what had transpired only one hour ago.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .FLASHBACK. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

One hour ago

Roy walked down the hall with his coffee in hand. He was drinking like a man with water after being in the desert. Riza had gone off to fetch Roy's awaited piles of paperwork, he grumbled at the thought. Sara was following behind with Ed who was finally awake after his nap in the car. He had Sara's arm in his grasp as he looked around the building as they walked. They finally neared Roy's office and calmly walked in. His subordinates all sat at the one large table, they were laughing at something but stopped and looked up when Roy entered. Breda, Falman, and Fuery straightened in their chairs and watched him as he entered the room. Havoc leaned back in his chair and shifted around the toothpick in his mouth; Riza would shoot him if he smoked in the office. "Good Morning Colonel," he said to Roy.

Roy gave him a look and took a sip of his coffee. "What's so good about it?" He took another sip of his coffee and closed the door when Sara and Ed went in.

Sara took Ed over to the couch in the corner of the room and sat with him. "I'm going to make a call real quick, I'll be back." Sara said to Roy before leaving.

The four other officers watched Ed in confusion and then looked at one another. They sat in silence for a while when finally they had enough. Havoc was the one to talk, "Umm, sir, who's the kid?" He looked over to Ed and then back to Roy.

"Yeah," Breda agreed. "Wasn't he here yesterday too?"

Roy nodded and sat next to Ed. "This is Ed, he's my adopted son."

Havoc raised a brow and shifted his toothpick. "Don't you already have a kid, Al. What did you do, lose a bet?"

"On what circumstance would I receive a kid on a bet? Why don't you use your brain for once?" Roy glared at Havoc before leaning back into the couch. "He's actually my nephew but calling him my son is easier."

"You have a sibling? How come you never mentioned it?" Havoc asked.

Roy exhaled deeply in annoyance. "It's complicated so just drop it, all you need to know is that's he's my son and he will be coming here while I work." Roy looked over to Ed. Ed was leaning against the couch arm staring out the window.

Havoc shifted again. "And who was the chick that came with you?"

Roy glared at Havoc "Her name is Sara and I expect you to call her so. She's helping me with Ed till he gets comfortable. Ed had a mental condition so I expect you to be nice."

Havoc blinked, got up and walked over to the couch and crouched in front of Ed. He smiled for a while and finally greeted him, "What's up shrimp?"

Roy watched Ed stiffen at the question. 'Is Ed ok?' He was about to get Havoc to back off but watched in shock as Ed kicked Havoc in the leg. 'With his metal leg at that.'

Havoc fell backward and grabbed his hurting leg. "OWW, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He glared at Ed and then to Roy.

Roy did nothing but stare, 'That was new.' He looked at Ed who was pouting. "Ed that wasn't nice, you should say sorry."

Ed looked into Roy's face and his look softened. "Not small, I not small." He pouted again.

Roy stared in shock and then laughed. He lightly patted Ed's head and smiled. 'Well then I guess he's sensitive about his height.'

Havoc gaped in shock at Roy, he was still holding his leg. "Aren't you going to scold him or something, he kicked me!"

Roy shook his head, "Why should I, you deserve it for picking on him. He's only a kid you shouldn't go calling him names and not expect to be kicked."

Havoc grumbled on his way back to his seat. The others had watched the scene unfold before them and smiled. Roy stroked over Ed's head that leaned into Roy. Riza came in a few moments later with some paper work. She looked over to Roy, "Why aren't you doing your work sir?"

Roy flinched at the tone and sat up being careful of Ed. 'It amazed him how Riza's demeanor changed in an instant.' He crouched in front of Ed and smiled. "I have to work now; I'll be right over there ok. And if these guys give you any trouble you can kick their ass."

Ed looked at Roy and then to the other guys. He smiled, "Kick their ass." Roy chuckled.

"Sir, I thought Sara said to watch your language?" Riza placed the papers on his desk.

Roy flinched again. "Alright I'm sorry." He got up and headed for his office, he kept the door open so he could keep an eye on everything. He sighed in his seat, 'this is going to be a long day.'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . END FLASHBACK. . . . . . . . . . . .

After that Sara had finally returned and had helped introduce Ed to the team. She was now on the couch reading while Ed did some math in the math book Sara gave him. His subordinates were doing their work and talking among themselves. Roy looked at the clock and smiled, it was almost lunch. He put his pen down and relaxed in his chair for the remainder of the minute till it was lunch. Havoc was the first to stop and lean back in his chair. They others followed shortly and Roy took that as his queue to get up. He sat on the couch next to Ed and watched him. He was drawing scribbles on the empty space in the book. "Um, Sara, isn't he suppose to do the work and not draw?"

Sara looked up from her book and looked over. She laughed and went back to her book. "He always does that after he finishes with the problems. If you look carefully you can see his math."

Roy looked closely and chuckled, Ed's hand writing was small but he could clearly see his work for each equations. Roy leaned back into the couch and sighed.

Ed stopped his doodling and put the math book down. He grabbed Sara's sleeve and tugged. "Hungry, want eat."

Sara put her book down, "Ok hold on, I got you a sandwich" She grabbed a lunch box from Ed's bag and gave it to Ed.

Ed took the box and sat on the floor and opened it. He had a sandwich, a juice box and some apple slices. Sara got out her own lunch and ate her food. Riza had packed lunch for her and Roy, while the others had gotten their own from the lunch room.

It was a little while later that Roy finished his food and leaned back on the couch with Riza. Breda and Havoc were playing a game of chess while Falman and Fuery watched. The group would often play chess with one another, sometimes with bets. Roy was unsure of who was winning at the moment but you never know with chess. Breda moved one of his pieces and stared at the board and smiled. Havoc tapped the desk and moved one of his own pieces. They were both very into the game.

"Checkmate."

Roy looked down at Ed who had spoke. Ed was watching the chess match, the others had heard as well. "What?" Breda asked.

Ed pointed to the board, "Checkmate, he checkmate."

Havoc and Breda looked at the board and frowned, clearly they couldn't see it. Roy got up and walked over to the board and scanned it. He gasped, 'Ed was right.' "Havoc you have checkmate, see right there." Roy pointed.

Havoc looked and smiled, "Well I'll be, he's right." He looked to Breda who was stunned. He scanned the board and frowned, there wasn't a way out. Breda put up his hands in defeat.

Havoc grinned, "Ha I win, that makes the score a tie." He leaned back in his chair. "Anyone else want to take me on?"

The others looked away, they didn't want play.

Breda crossed his arms and then smirked. "How about the kid, I bet he could kick your butt."

Roy looked to Ed who was watching the chess board. "Ed do you want to play?" Ed looked up and smiled. Roy brought Ed over who sat in Roy's lap. They sat across from Havoc who frowned. "What's wrong, afraid a kid will beat you?" Roy smirked.

"NO, I'm just fine with it." He set up the board. The others in the room started placing bets on the game; all were on Ed winning, while Havoc bet he'd win.

The game had lasted a half an hour, and Havoc was starting to sweat. Ed kept cutting him off on all his moves, every time he thought he had the upper hand Ed would pull ahead. Finally Havoc managed to get checkmate. He leaned back in his chair and smirked in victory. Ed looked at the board and thought for a while before making a move. He smiled, "Checkmate."

Havoc blinked and looked at the board, 'that little brat.' Havoc gaped and then frowned. "What the hell how did he-?" He slouched in his chair.

"What's a matter Havoc, you embarrassed a kid beat you," Breda hit him on the back with a smirk. Havoc grumbled, he flicked over his king.

Ed smiled and looked back at Roy. "I win, me win checkmate."

Roy chuckled and stroked his head. "Yes, yes you did good job." He got Ed off his lap and sat up. "Alright funs over back to work." He headed for his office to finish his paperwork. It was a couple hours later that he was interrupted.

"What doing?"

Roy looked to his right and saw Ed standing next to him. He blinked and looked to the couch, Sara was watching him. He looked back to Ed, "I'm signing these reports" He signed one and put it in the done pile.

"Why?"

Roy blinked and looked back to Ed, he was staring at him. He sighed and signed another report. "Cause they need my signature"

"Why?"

Roy frowned, 'Crap, I thought I was done with the why game after Al.' He sighed and turned to Ed and put his pen down. "They need a signature or the people who wrote them can't do what they need to do."

Why?"

Roy couldn't help but smile at this. 'Curse him and his cuteness. I have to change the subject or he'll keep asking why.' He patted Ed's head and smiled. "Why don't you go read something and when I'm done with my paperwork we can go get Ice cream!" 'Score, good thinking Roy.' Ed looked at Roy for a moment and then smiled at him.

"Why?"

Roy stared in shock and then hit his head on the desk, 'What did I do to deserve this."

Sara was laughing the whole time and finally decided to help. She walked over to his desk, "Come on Ed why don't you let him work." She guided him out of the room.

Roy hit his head on the desk and sighed.

"Sir your work," Riza warned. Roy groaned, grabbed his pen and signed away.

Finally after a full day of work was over they headed home, but not before getting Ice cream, as Ed had to remind Roy. They got home and ate dinner and then went to bed. Roy lay awake for while and smiled. 'I could get used to this.'

* * *

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHA, who has had this happen to them cause I have. **

**Anywho, AWWWWWWWWW, more cutness but wait till more chaps and lets pair that with a happy character, (Who, I wont tell.)(Although how many happy characters are there) Also sorry for any OCCness. Im trying to get a feel for some of the characters so I will try to make them act like themselves. If not then i'm sorry. Review the chap, (Do I really have to say that, you guys know what to do)**

Miny note: **Read if you want to . . . . . I came up with another story idea, and it all came from drawing one picture. (I love drawing so, it doesn't surprise me.) Anyways, I drew this picture and all of a sudden it came to me. SOOO, when this story progresses a little longer, I'm planning on writing this new story. It's a Ed-chimera fic, and possibly Roy/Ed, (might not, I still haven't decided) It will have kidnapping, chimera's, fighting (major gore like fighting, blood and everything) maybe a lemon (if I have the courage to write one), illegal (dog/chimera fighting)and more. It's going to be slightly based of the movie WHITE FANG. (The 1993 or so version) If you haven't seen this movie, you should it's really good (in my opinion)it's got adventure, and the whole freindship/ family stuff. In short, if you like this story, the stuff I just mentioned, and the movie White Fang, then send me a PM and let me know what you think, and possibly if interested, help out with story ideas. **

**Thats all I got to say, so Antihero is out. :D**


	10. Side Story: Al's day at school

**A/n: Hi everyone, its Friday so here is the next chapter. This is the last introduction chapter, which means that after this things will begin to heat up. I'd like to say thanks to you for the comments ive been getting, as for the other story I talked about, that will be on a later date, (I will let you know in a author note on a chapter in this story.)**

**So anywho, here's the next chapter. Its a little boring but i tried to add some interesting stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Side Story Al's day of school

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Al pov

Location: Central, Main Street, Middle school

Just like every school day I woke to an empty home. My parents always had to leave early in the morning for work, which left me to a peaceful morning. I would get up, eat some breakfast, or leftovers from the previous night, and then take a shower. I then did a last check on my homework and finally headed off to school. I lived two blocks away from school so I got there pretty early. Before the morning bells the other students would wander about the school grounds. I made my way over to one of the two oak trees in the school yard. My friends and I met there before school to talk and hang. I walked up to the tree and found two of my friends already there. Russell Tringham and his younger brother Fletcher were sitting together looking over their work. Fletcher was my age so that made Russell 12. It had always amazed me how close those two are Russell was very protective of his brother. As I approached they finally noticed me and waved. I waved back before taking a seat in front of them. "Did you have a good weekend?," I asked.

"Our parents took us to the beach, they got some time off from their research," Fletcher said. "What about you, did you do anything fun?"

I slouched a little, "More like interesting, I have a new brother. My dad's sister passed away recently, so her son now lives with us."

Russell frowned, "That must be tough, to lose your mom. Is he nice?"

"Yeah he's nice, different but nice," I replied.

Fletcher leaned forward, "Different how?"

I looked at the ground, "He has a mental disability, and he's about your age." I pointed to Russell. "Though he's older he acts like a small kid. I only just got to know him so it's still hard to interact with him."

"Sounds tough, there used to be a guy who lived next to us, he had a daughter with a mental disability. I think they called it autism or something," Fletcher explained.

"So what happens when your parents are at work?" Russell asked.

"He goes with them, he can't stay alone by himself and he won't be able to go to school." I leaned back on my hands and tilted my head back. It was a nice warm day.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

I looked back to see someone running to us. Rose Thomas. She was wearing a summer dress and had her hair in her usual fashion, red bangs and black ponytail. I sat up and waved, "Hey Rose."

She had a huge smile on her face, and sat next to me. "Hey Al, hey Russell, Fletcher, how was your weekend?" Russell told her about the beach and then I told her of my weekend with Ed. She smiled sadly when I was done. "Sounds like you have a lot of stuff going on."

"Yeah but that's to be expected," I shrugged my shoulders. "Hey how come wrath isn't here yet?" Wrath's real name was Thaniel but we called him Wrath. He had automail and the other students sometimes picked on him, but when they did they felt his wrath, hence the name.

Rose looked over to me, "He's not coming till later, he has to have some maintenance done to his automail."

I nodded in understanding and sat for a while more until the morning bell rang. Everyone got up and headed to their respective home rooms. Mine was with my English teacher Mrs. Paling. I got there and took one of the empty seats in the middle of the room. I sat there for a while till the last morning bell sounded and my teacher came in for attendance. She called out our names and then we sat and talked for a while before first period. None of my friends were in my homeroom so I sat in silence. I was doodling in my notebook when another teacher came in with a student. It was Winry. She saw me and waved before going over to Mrs. Paling and showing her some papers. The other teachers talked for a while before the other teacher left.

Winry walked over and took the empty seat next to me. "One of the teachers was showing me around the school, I have to say it's really nice."

I nodded, "Isn't the other teachers suppose to show you to your classes?" I asked and leaned on my folded arms.

She looked away from me but I still noticed the blush. "Yeah, but I told her that I could manage, and I figured you could help me since well you know"

I felt a slight heat in my cheeks at her statement and looked at the floor. "Ok, I did say on Friday I would so, yeah. If you let me see your schedule I could show you," I said.

She nodded and dug out her schedule and handed it to me. I looked at it and gasped, 'her schedule is the same as mine. I got out mine and compared them, they were the same. The only class we didn't share was sixth period, I took culinary, and she had workshop. I handed her, her schedule, "You have the same classes as me except one."

Winry giggled and took her schedule back, "I guess that simplifies things, and I guess I'll be seeing you a lot in school."

My face felt so hot and I was sure she would tell, but the bell had decided to ring saving me from embarrassment. We grabbed our stuff and went to our first class. It was math, with my teacher Mrs. Valiante. She was a nice teacher and understanding when it came to homework. We got there and I helped Winry introduce her self to the teacher before we took our seats. Soon Russell and Fletcher came in; they also had this class. They sat behind me and Winry and gave her a look of confusion.

"I've never seen you around, you new?" Russell asked.

Winry nodded and held out her hand, "I'm Winry, I moved here on Friday."

Russell took her hand and shook, "I'm Russell and this is my brother Fletcher." He pointed to Fletcher and Winry shook his hand too. "So what brings you to central?"

"Her family moved here with Ed, her Mom is kind of like his personal care taker." I said before she could.

Russell gave me a look that I couldn't put my finger on. He then looked at Winry and smiled. "So how do you like central so far?"

Winry was talking to Russell and Fletcher but I didn't pay attention. I was too busy staring at Russell, Winry might not see it but I did, he was hitting on her, and I didn't like it. 'Wait why do I care, it's not like I like her or anything,' I thought. 'Do I?' The bell rang for class and snapped me out of my thoughts. The class started out as usual, with homework being passed forward and then onto math problems. I finished my work early as usual and when I looked over at Winry she had too. She looked at me and smiled. Finally the teacher signaled five minutes till next period. Ms, Valiante usually allowed us to talk for the last few minutes.

"So what classes do you have?" Russell asked Winry.

She looked back at him, "The same as Al here except workshop for sixth period."

Russell grinned, "Hey me too, I guess I'll be seeing you there." He put his stuff away.

Winry nodded and also put her stuff away. "So what class is next?" She said to me.

"History with Mr. Fenlon," I said. The bell rang and we got up.

"I'll see you later," Russell said and took off. Fletcher also said goodbye and took off after his brother.

"You have some nice friends, you are lucky." She said as we walked in the hall.

"Yeah, Fletcher is a great friend and Russell can be a pain but you learn to deal with it." I said; Winry chuckled.

We got to our next class, my friend Rose was already waiting in the back. We walked over and took a seat near her. "Hey Rose, this is Winry she's new to central."

They shook hands and I told her why she was here. Winry and Rose talked for the last few minutes before class started. They seemed to hit it off really well. Class started and Mr. Fenlon talked about the movie we had watched Friday, then we took some notes on the history of Creta, which is what we were studying this week. This class is always boring; we take notes, study them and then take a test. The teacher was cool though, he only tested us on the most important stuff and he was a prankster. Last week he shrink wrapped the class doorway so we couldn't get in. The bell rang signaling the end of class and everyone packed their stuff.

Rose, Winry and me walked together to the gym which was our third period. Winry didn't have gym clothes so she sat out for the day and Rose sat with her. I was doing the stretches my teacher Coach Knight told us to do. Russell and Fletcher were with me. We did some running and then played dodge ball my favorite game. My team won and got cookies for winning.

When gym ended, Winry and I headed for our fourth period class, English. Mrs. Paling was the best teacher ever; she was nice, and funny. We took some seats in the front and were joined by Fletcher; Wrath had this class but he must still be getting maintenance done. For English we learned some new words and then read a small book. Lunch was during fourth period and my class had the third shift. We went to the lunch room and I got pizza. Winry also got pizza while Fletcher got a sandwich. After lunch we went back to class till next period. Art class was next with my teacher Mrs. Walsh, she is a pretty good teacher but strict. We did some painting during class, and learned about the colors.

Eventually it was sixth period and I showed Winry where her class was before heading off to mine. I had cooking with Fletcher who was my class partner. Rose was also in cooking, but had her own partner. Today we made cookies, and they tasted great. 'I wonder how Winry is doing in her class,' I thought during class. I didn't understand why I cared, but I couldn't help but feel dare I say jealous of Russell at the moment.

It was finally last period, which was Science for me. I had Mrs. Polewarczyk, Russell and Wrath is in my class as well. I got to the class room and saw Russell and Winry sitting together; I almost glared at Russell but held back as I took a seat with them. "How was workshop?" I asked.

"Good, the teacher was nice and the other students as well." She said. "I was put in the mechanics group; I told the teacher that I help my parents build automail: he asked who my parents were and he went nuts. I think he was an old customer of my grandma's."

All my jealousy vanished after she said that. Workshop was made of two groups, the mechanics and woodworks. Russell was in woodworks which meant he was separated from Winry. 'Why am I so relieved?'

"Hey guys, glad I made it today."

I turned around and saw Wrath sitting in front of me. I smiled, "Yeah thought you wouldn't make it."

He turned in his seat to us and gave a huge grin. "Yeah, I needed a quick tune up and my Mom was looking for some new mechanics for my arm." He held out his arm to show off the new work. I was going to say something when a deafening shriek cut me off.

Winry launched out of her seat and grabbed Wraths arm; her eyes were sparkling in awe. "This arm is so cool," She said and began to ramble on about the arm with big words I didn't understand. "Who is your mechanic, this is absolutely amazing." She looked into Wrath's stunned face.

Wrath recovered quickly and grinned, "Cool isn't it, the original make up was made by a guy in Rush Valley, maybe you heard of him."

Winry's face lights up brightly, "You don't mean Dominic LeCoulte, he's the best ever."

"Yep, he's the one, you know a lot about automail, who are you?" Wrath asked.

Winry finally let go of Wraths arm, she held out her hand. "I'm Winry Rockbell, my family just moved here."

Wrath shook her hand and smiled, "My Mom was talking to your Dad this morning at the hospital, and your grandma is my new mechanic. I needed one since I moved here." He leaned in his chair, "So why did you move here?"

I explained the situation to him for her about Ed and why she's involved. Class started soon after and we did our work the teacher gave us. When class ended and school was over we walked out together.

"So you work in automail as well," Wrath was talking with Winry. "If so, maybe you can work on my arm." He gave her a smile.

Winry smiled, "Maybe."

Wrath chuckled and then said bye to us, Russell and Fletcher had also said their farewells and the three of them walked off to their homes. Winry, Rose and I headed home ourselves. Rose also said her goodbyes along the way and it was just me and Winry.

"Did you have fun?" I asked her.

She nodded and stopped in front of my house. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded and waved good bye as she went home. I walked up the front steps of my house and sighed. A small smile crept onto my face. 'I can't wait for tomorrow.'

* * *

**Soooooooo, yeah, that was the chapter, a little on the boring side. Also, I incorperated some stuff from the first series, like Wrath. No he is not a homunculus and if anyone wishes to know. His parents are Izumi, and Sig, (I will introduce them later with a little side stuff) This is basically the last intro chapter, from here on there is going to be stuff you should pay attention to. No I will not make you learn, this isn't school. Beside the plot stuff look out for the filler chaps that you gave me ideas to, I already have some done and are ready to be viewed by you. Also I'm feeling very awesome today and I might update twice this week. Maybe Tuesday. . . . . . O-O Ok you got me, yes there will be a update Tuesday as well as Friday.**

**Till then, Antihero is out :D**


	11. Head of the Investigations Office

**A/n: Here i am just like I said I would. ****I figured that since the last chapter was somewhat boring I would give you a new chapter, and this one had some interesting stuff. Also a surprise character who I know you will love. Things should start picking up so be prepared. I also have some more filler stuff down for you so look out for those. **

**So here is is Chapter 11. Its a little short but ENJOY IT! (I command you.) No I dont :D**

* * *

Chapter 11: Head of the investigations office

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Normal Pov

Location: Central, 56, Auburn St

Roy woke up a little worse for wear that Tuesday morning. He had gotten up to find that he was the first, not surprising since he barely slept that night. He got up and took a shower before getting dressed in his usual uniform. He yawned one last time to rid his body of sleep and headed for the kitchen for something to eat. He started the coffee machine and went through the cupboards for something to eat. He was eating some toast when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around and found Ed still in his pajamas, holding his stuffed dog, standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Ed what are you doing?" Roy asked he walked over to him and kneeled down.

Ed squeezed his dog and then reached out and grabbed on to Roy's jacket. "Hungry, I hungry." He looked at Roy, "Have food?"

Roy smiled, "You don't have to ask, if you're hungry just say so." He guided Ed to the table and sat him down. "What are you hungry for?"

Ed looked around the kitchen and then at the table, "Cereal, have cereal."

Roy thought for a minute and then smiled. He went through one of the cupboards and pulled out one of Al's breakfast cereals. This one was Cookie Crisp. He got a bowl and poured some cereal in it and gave it to Ed. "How you going to eat it without milk?" He put the box away.

Ed grimaced at the word milk and ate his cereal with his fingers piece by piece. "No milk, milk bad."

Roy chuckled and got himself some coffee and Ed some orange juice. He grabbed the pills for Ed and made sure he took them. Roy and Ed sat together till the others got up as well.

Sara was the first, fully dressed, she took her seat next to Ed. "I was wondering where he went, he usually wakes me in the morning." She stroked his head.

"Was hungry, saw Roy, and got cereal." Ed said to Sara, he finished his cereal. He pushed the bowl over to Roy, "All done." Roy grabbed the bowl and put it in the sink.

Riza came down a little later. She was making food for her and Sara, so Roy volunteered to help Ed get ready. He guided him up the stairs and into his room to grab some clothes. Ed followed him and even helped pick out some things to wear. Ed took a bath, and Roy washed his hair like before. Then he helped him dry his automail, and then get dressed. By the time he was done everyone was ready for work. It was going to be another long day.

* * *

Location: East city prison, solitary confinement,

He sat on his bed in a relaxed position. There were no windows, only a single lamp hanging from the ceiling that gave light to his cell. It flickered on and off, reflecting off the bars of the cage he was being held in. Water trickled down the stone wall into collecting puddles on the floor. An empty food tray lay near the door; he had eaten only an hour ago. No one visited him, no one was here to talk to, and he was alone, left to rot in the darkness. The man shifted to a lying position and sighed sadly. He had been here for eight years now, and here he would stay, never to see the morning. He would never see the sun, never feel the wind on his face or get to watch his son grow, to hold his wife, never again. It was ok with the man; he knew he was a monster. He felt that being in this place of dread was for the best. He needed to be locked up; he needed to be sealed away for what he did. This place wasn't a cell, not to him, it was reassurance, reassurance that he was safe, that nothing would happen to him. He closed his eyes for sleep but the sudden sounds of feet on stairs kept him from the darkness. He looked up toward the door and watched as a guard walked to the bars and retrieved the empty tray.

The guard gave the man a dirty look, "Look at you; sitting there day after day, you should have been hanged. Prison is too good for you." He walked away.

"I wish you would have," the man whispered. He closed his eyes once more.

* * *

Location: Central headquarters, second floor, Roy's office,

Roy was halfway through his paperwork, his team in the other room all doing their job under the watchful eye of Hawkeye. Sara had to leave for the hospital at the request of her boss. Ed was on the couch in Roy's office drawing pictures on a pad of paper, he was mumbling things to himself. Roy leaned his head back onto the chair and sighed. He stretched his stiff muscles and went back to his work when the door to the outer office opened. Roy didn't look up he was too busy looking over a particular important document. He didn't hear the conversation between the visitor and Hawkeye and didn't notice as someone walked into his office and over to his desk. He was almost done with the document when-

"HEY ROY, How you doing?"

Roy nearly jumped from his chair and looked up to the person of said voice. (A/N: It's probably obvious, but I wonder who it is . . . . . . XD) He groaned and went back to his paperwork. "What do you want Hughes, I'm busy."

Hughes grinned brightly, and walked over to his chair. "Don't be like that; what kind of friend would I be if I didn't come and check on you every once and while. That and," He pulled out some pictures. "Look at my Elicia, isn't she the cutest thing in the world."

Roy groaned but nodded anyway, Hughes wouldn't leave him alone if he didn't. Hughes has always been this way, if not worse after his marriage and then the birth of his first kid. Elicia was their second child and Roy had to suffer through hours of pictures; but Roy wouldn't have it any other way. "Hughes I have work to do."

Hughes settled in one of the chairs in front of Roy's desk. He leaned in, "I know, I told Riza it was important, figured you could use a break. She won't see," He whispered.

Roy looked up in surprise and then looked to the door. 'When did he shut the door?" He gave Maes a thankful look and leaned back in his chair. He ran a hand through his hair, "You know she'll kill us both if she finds out."

Maes laughed, "Won't be the first time." He also got comfortable in his chair. "So how are things going," he asked.

"Not much has changed since the two weeks we haven't seen each other." Roy sighed, "Anyways you always know what's going on before anyone else." Suddenly there was a piece of paper in front of his face. Roy blinked and took it.

Ed was next to him, looking for praise at the work he did.

Roy examined the picture and a smile creeped onto his face. It was a drawing of Roy, Riza, Al, and Sara's family, it looked great. Roy looked at Ed and smiled, "This is really nice Ed, thank you," He rubbed Ed's head.

Ed grinned; he then noticed the other man in the room and looked down at the floor in shyness.

Roy noticed and chuckled, he put the picture down and patted Ed's arm. "It's ok Ed, this is a really good friend of mine. Why don't you say hi."

Ed looked up slightly and then over to Maes. He watched as Maes sat up in his chair and gave him a huge smile. Ed stared at him for a minute and then put up his hand.

Maes blinked at him; he thought for a moment before he put his hand against Ed's. They stayed like that for a minute before Ed pulled away and went back to the couch. Roy looked back at Hughes. "How did you know to do that?"

Maes smirked, "Come on Roy, I'm not head of the investigations department for nothing."

Roy shook his head, "Of course I should have known. Of course if you had known then why do you ask what's going on?"

Maes looked over to Ed, "I had to come see for myself." He paused. "I heard the whole story, how you holding up?"

Roy frowned, "I'm ok." Pause. "The last time I saw my sister, I was still young. I just wish I could have apologized" He looked at Ed and smiled. "The least I can do now is care for him."

Ed came back over to the two grown ups and smiled, he gave Roy another picture. Roy took it, "Thank you Ed." Ed smiled, and looked at Maes, he walked over to him. "Dog." He held up his stuffed dog, showing it to Maes.

Maes grinned, "I see, it's a cute dog. Where did you get it?"

Ed looked over to Roy, "Got with Roy, gave to me." He hugged it tight in his arms. He walked over to grab another picture and looked at Roy. He pointed to the door for the outer office and looked at the picture.

Roy was confused at first but then figured it out; Ed wanted to give Riza something. He nodded and watched as Ed carefully made his way out. He looked to Maes when he left.

"That kid is something else; hard to imagine the trauma he's been through," Maes said. He looked to Roy, "You better treat him nicely to the best of your ability." He laughed, what am I saying? There is no one better at this than you." Pause. "Besides me," He grinned.

Roy chuckled a bit and then looked at the door as if trying to see through it, he was deep in thought. "Hey Hughes, can you do something for me."

"Sure what's up," Maes said.

Roy thought for a minute, "I need you to look up some stuff for me. I don't want Riza or the others to find out." He looked Maes square in the face; he had a serious expression. "Think you can keep this confidential?"

Hughes laughed, "Roy you insult me, what do you want me to do?" He whispered.

Roy sighed and lowered his voice, "I need you to look up records on someone, I want to know more about Hohenheim."

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I wander why he wants that stuff. What's he looking for? (Better yet, what will he find?)**

**AAAAAANNNNNNDDDDD, cheers all around for Hughes, WHO IS NOT DEAD! I love Huehges, I couldn't write a story with him not in it. (How dare they kill Hughes, (cries) But its ok, he's here and I wont kill him. Or will I? NO!**

**The next update will be friday as usual. I will try to write ahead as I go so I dont fall behind and end up with nothing to share on Friday's. I kinda got distracted for a week, (Blame my pokemon games) Although they are fun they are addicting, expecially when you find that shiny. XD.(IM so lucky.**

**Enough pokemans talk, I will see you Friday. and DONT FORGET, Review, Review, Review! I wish to see what you think is going to happen. And I love to read your comments. So yeah.**

**See U Friday! Antihero is out :D**


	12. The nightmare continues

**Hi again, you better be ready to read cause here is the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 12: The nightmare continues

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Normal Pov

Location: Central Headquarters, second floor, Mustangs office,

It was Friday and Roy was finishing up his work for the weekend, something he needed done since it was his birthday tomorrow. He hadn't seen Hughes since the Tuesday they had talked. Roy hoped he could find some records on Hohenheim, he wanted some answers. Sara and Urey had no clue as to what really happened the night Ed lost his limbs. Roy sighed and looked over the paper he was supposed to read. He had been distracted by his thoughts and had been ignoring the report. He had to get this done before Hawkeye came back to shoot him. He read the report with little recognition. He signed the paper and looked at the next one. His mind wondered again and he found himself looking at the little blond sleeping on his office couch. Ed was taking a nap, Roy's military jacket draped over his small frame. He was holding his dog still, something he hadn't let go of since he got it. Ed was smiling in his sleep, 'probably from a good dream.' Roy smiled at the sight; 'he is just so cute,' Roy went back to his work.

. . . . . . . . . . Ed's Dream. . . . . . . .

Ed Pov

Location: Risembool, Elric household

I was sitting in the laundry basket, as my Mom folded the hanging laundry. She folded a big blanket and stuck it on my head because I was in the way. I laughed at this and grabbed the blanket and stuck it around me like I was a ghost. I jumped out of the basket and yelled boo. My Mom laughed a laugh that made everything better.

She patted my head and chuckled, "My little monster," She said.

I pulled the blanket over my head and smiled, she looked down at me with a beautiful smile. Then her smile widened into something that was scary. I looked up in horror as my Mom disappeared and that man stood in her place. He had a wicked grin on his face, he had a smell about him I couldn't figure out, all I knew is that it smelled bad. I dropped the sheet and went to back away but he grabbed my arm. I couldn't move, I was frozen in place. I closed my eyes and tried to wish it away. I opened my eyes but he was still there, then they appeared. These black arms came from the ground and inched toward me. I screamed and tried to move but I couldn't, the man only smiled.

Don't worry, it will be ok. You'll see, it will be over soon," he said.

I screamed as the hands grabbed me, my arm and leg began to disappear. I could only stare in horror as the arms began to pull me. I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't, then a giant eye was staring at me, looking into my soul. I screamed.

. . . . . . . . . Ed's nightmare end. . . . . . .

Normal Pov

Roy immediately shot out of his chair when Ed began screaming. He ran to the couch and kneeled down beside him as the others in the office came in. Hawkeye came in, gun draw, but at the sight of Ed she put it away. She came over to Roy, followed by Sara.

"What happened," Sara asked. She got beside Roy and looked at him for answers.

Roy tried to get a hold of Ed's flailing limbs, "He was dreaming but it must have turned into a nightmare. I don't know what he's seeing but it must be bad for him to scream this much." He managed to get his arms in his hands and held them to Ed's side.

Sara began to stroke Ed's head, "Come on Ed wake up, you're ok, come on please."

Ed began to calm a little; his head was going from side to side, his eyes shut tight.

Sara kept trying to get him to wake; Roy still had a grip on his arms. Riza and the others were standing behind them watching the scene before them. Finally after a couple minutes Ed woke.

His eyes shot open and his breathing was quick, he looked at Sara and then to Roy. He stared for a while before making noises and trying to pull away. Roy let him go and as soon as he did Ed sat up and scooted away from him to the end of the couch. He pulled his knees to his chest ad hugged them; his head rested on his knees. Roy went to try and comfort him but Ed noticed and made a shriek of some kind.

Roy backed off as did Sara, "Shouldn't we try to calm him?"

Sara shook her head, "No, when he retreats like this you can't approach him. Right now he wants to be left alone." Sara frowned and watched Ed stare at the floor but still he was watching every one in the room.

Sara got everyone out of Roy's office except Rot and Riza before leaving herself. Roy picked up Ed's stuffed dog and tried to hand it to him. Ed almost growled at him so Roy put it on the couch instead. Roy sat back at his desk; Riza stood next to him and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Eventually Riza left and Roy went back to his work, every once in a while he looked up to Ed; Ed never moved from his spot.

Out in the inner office, the others sat in their seat in silence. Sara was on the couch and Riza was with her. No one spoke for a while, no one moved as well.

"Is the kid really going to be ok?" Havoc spoke to beak the silence. Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman had all gotten to like the kid over the week; they were worried.

Sara thought for a moment, "I don't know, there isn't much we can do when he has those nightmares. It's all that bastards fault, Ed doesn't deserve this." Sara's fists were clenched, she gritted her teeth. 'If I ever see that man again, I'll kill him.'

. . . . . . . . . . . THREE HOURS LATER. . . . . .

Roy signed the last report and put it in the done pile. He put down his pen, and stretched his sore muscles. He looked over to Ed who still hadn't moved. Roy sighed, and stood up. He walked over to Ed and kneeled in front of him. 'Well at least he didn't kick me.' He looked into Ed's face and smiled. "You want to go home Ed?"

Ed didn't move.

Roy frowned, "Come on Ed, its ok, why don't we go home and relax."

Ed mumbled something Roy couldn't hear.

Roy got a little closer, "What was that Ed, say it again."

Ed looked at Roy for a minute, "No home."

Roy blinked in surprise, "No you don't want to go home?"

Ed shook his head; his eyes looked watery, "Home, no home, Mom gone, no home." A couple tears fell. "She gone, no home, Ed no home."

Roy felt his heart break as Ed began to cry. Ed was saying he didn't have a home, that he didn't belong anywhere. He didn't know what to do, 'What would Maes do?' He decided to go with what his heart told him to do. Roy was about to give Ed a hug but almost yelled in surprise instead. Ed launched into Roy's arms and cried into his shirt. Roy lightly hugged him, 'I have to say something.' . . . . . . . . . .

"Ed you have a home, it's with your family, and as long as that family is with you, you will always have a home; our home."

He rested his head on Ed's and rubbed his back.

Ed's sobbing died down after a while as he continued to cling to Roy. "Thank you, Dad." He whispered so softly, that Roy almost missed it. Roy's eyes widened but softened as he held the boy in his arms, 'no his boy in his arms.'

They stayed like that for a minute and finally Roy tried to pull away but Ed held strong. Roy decided to just pick him up and he did, with a slight difficulty. Ed was resting his head on Roy's shoulder and arms around his neck. Roy managed to grab Ed's dog and his coat before heading out of the office. Sara and Riza were waiting. Sara smiled at the pair and grabbed Ed's stuff. Riza gently stroked Ed's hair and smiled. Ed's eyes opened slightly but closed as he nestled his head into Roy's shoulder. They left the office and headed home as Roy carried Ed the whole way. Roy smiled, 'He called me Dad.' He looked at Ed on his shoulder, and smiled, 'Goodnight son.'

* * *

**YEAAAAHHH the fluff, it so fluffy and it only gets better from here. (At least I hope so)**

**Remember from now on there will be information introduced in each chapter so you got to keep up. I got a really complicated plot, well sort of, but I dont want anyone being confused. **

**OK here is somehing I need from you, its not bad. I need some food, for the next chapter. So in a review or message or what ever tell me your favorite food to eat at a party. Nothing complicated and it has to be food. So let me know.**

**Remember to review the chapter and I will see you next friday. Antihero is out :D**


	13. Saturday Surprises

**Hey People its me, I am so tired right now and I have no clue why but that wont stop me from updating. I want to thank you for the idea's for types of food. I could have easily came up with my own but I wanted to add fan ideas to the story so THANKS! :D**

**This chapter i a little slow but it does have some important detailsso yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Saturday Surprises

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Normal Pov

Location: Central, 56, Auburn St

Roy sat on the couch in his living room; Ed was next to him playing with his dog like he always does. Maes's daughter Elicia was sitting next to him with her own toy. Sara and Maes were putting up some birthday stuff, while Riza and Gracia cooked all kinds of food for the party. It was Roy's 33rd birthday; something Roy wasn't too excited about. He was too old for a party in his eyes but his wife and comrades thought differently. His subordinates would be showing up in a while as well as some of Al's friends so the kid wouldn't get bored surrounded by grown ups. Al was currently cleaning his room, a deal he accepted if he wanted his friends over. Roy sighed and leaned into the couch; Riza had told him he wasn't allowed to move till everything was set up; he wasn't about to challenge the gun slinging woman. He stared at the ceiling with a frown. Roy wanted nothing more than to go upstairs to his room and read. Maes had brought the files on Hohenheim with him; Roy had told the others it was some work stuff; he didn't want anyone to know what he was really doing. Riza on the other hand had giving him that look that said she was suspicious. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Earlier that day

Knock, Knock

Roy went over to the front door and opened it to find Maes smiling like an idiot as always. Gracia was next to him and their daughter Elicia was in front of her; a wrapped present in her hands. "Happy birthday Uncle Roy," She said.

Roy kneeled down and she gave him a hug. "Thank you." He picked her up and walked in to the house with Maes and Gracia. Riza came over and greeted them before taking the present from Elicia. Roy put the little girl down and turned to his best friend. He then noticed the large brown box he was holding.

"I found the files for that mission you needed to look over." Maes winked.

Roy nodded in understanding; the box of files was really on Hohenheim. Roy took the box and almost dropped it.

Maes chuckled, "Heavy isn't it. I got four more boxes; there were a lot of files."

Roy groaned but nodded anyway. "Just put them in study for now. I'll read them later.

Maes went to grab the rest of the boxes as Roy took the one he had into his home office. Roy had grabbed the last box when Riza came over to him.

"You better not be working Roy, or so help me," Riza gave his a warning.

Roy shrunk back a little. "No it just some mission files that I have to go over. I'm not going to look at them today."

Riza eyed him suspiciously, but took his word before walking back into the kitchen. Roy sighed and put the last box away. He came back into the living room and sat down on the couch with Elicia. Maes began helping Sara with décor, while Gracia helped cook. "Hey Maes, where is Nick?" Nick was Maes's first kid who was 3 years older then Al.

Maes looked at Roy, "He went over to a friend's house for the weekend. He has a very important test to study for." Maes chuckled, "There is no way to stop the boy when school is involved."

Roy smiled, Maes was lucky to have a son who loved his studies; he was going to be very successful some day.

A little later Al came down with Ed who had finally woken up. He was still a little shaken from his nightmare the day before. Ed came over to the couch and curled into Roy's side with his dog. Roy stroked his head in a loving manner. "Hey buddy how you feeling?"

Ed mumbled and snuggled deeper into Roy's side. Roy smiled sweetly. Roy looked over to Elicia who looking at Ed.

Elicia was staring at Ed for a little before she got off the couch and walked over to her Mom. They talked a little then Elicia went over to a bag of stuff Gracia had brought for her. She finally returned to the couch with a stuff animal of her own. She stood in front of Ed and smiled, "I like your dog."

Ed looked at her and then to his dog. He nodded. He looked at the stuff animal in her hands which was a cat. He pointed to it, "Cat."

Elicia smiled before getting on the couch next to Ed. "This is whiskers, my daddy got me this."

Elicia and Ed began talking and then began playing with their stuff animals. Roy sat and watched them with a smile on his face.

Flashback end

* * *

There was another knock on the door and Roy got up to answer it. He opened the door to find Urey and Winry; Winry had a dog on a leash next to her. Roy let them in as Sara came over; she kissed her husband and gave her daughter a hug. "I hope you don't mind, Den doesn't do well by herself so I had Urey bring her."

Roy bent down to the dog and pet her. She was a black and white dog and surprisingly had an automail leg. Den licked Roy's hand and Roy smiled. "No it's fine, as long as she's friendly."

"She's the friendliest dog you will ever find," Winry said. She stocked the dog's head.

"Den."

Roy looked back to the couch as Ed looked at them. He smiled, "Den," he said.

Winry let the dog off the leash; immediately Den ran over to Ed and began to lick his face. Ed let out a laugh of pure happiness as he pet the dog. Roy walked over and leaned over the back of the couch.

Sara walked over as well, "Back in Risembool, Den use to follow Ed everywhere like his own personal bodyguard. Good to see that hasn't changed."

Winry walked over to Roy, "Hey where is Al?"

Roy smiled and pointed upstairs. "He's cleaning his room; it's the second door on the left."

Winry thanked him and left to find him. Sara went into the kitchen and helped Maes as they talked. Roy sat back on the couch; Ed and Elicia were petting Den who was half on half off the couch.

After the decorations were up, which consisted of banners and a few balloons Maes and Urey chilled in the chairs. The guys from the office had shown up a little later after that; each holding a gift. Roy had told them they didn't need to do so but had lost the argument. Al's friends Russell and Fletcher had arrived, later after, Wrath and Rose as well. They had all said happy birthday to Roy before heading upstairs to find Al. The house was filled with people by that point; laughter and an overall happiness settled over the house hold. All the guys were in the living room while the girls continued to set up food for everyone. Elicia and to Roy's happiness, Ed had joined the woman in the kitchen to help. Just as Sara had said, Den was following Ed around like a little guard, Roy chuckled at the sight. He was happy to be surrounded by his friends and family.

Al's Pov

I was in my room with my friends; we were playing a card game called golf. I had gone down stairs and grabbed snacks for me and my friends; we sat around eating fruit, some chocolate covered and Cheetos. I had borrowed some card decks from my Dad's room so there were enough cards. We had also formed teams of two so everyone could play. Russell and Fletcher were on one team, then Winry and Rose, and finally it was Wrath and me. It was the last round and Winry and Rose were winning. I waited as Russell and Fletcher made their move; they crossed off a column and discarded it. They had no more face down cards which signaled the last round. Winry and Rose swapped out a face down card for a joker. Wrath and I had only one card face down and the top deck card was a 9 so we left it. I flipped the facedown card; it was a 1. We all added up the points and Winry and Rose won.

"Again?" Wrath asked.

The others shook their heads and they stretched from sitting. I grabbed the cards and put them away.

"So you know how Craig from science class didn't show up yesterday," Fletcher said to us. Everyone nodded. "Well the kid who lives next to him said that he stayed home yesterday."

"Does he know why," Rose asked.

"Yeah, he said when Craig left with his Mom that afternoon; he had bruises all over his face. He said he got beat up again."

"Let me guess, it was Conner," I said. Fletcher nodded. "He's always beating up people; the school needs to do something about it."

Winry looked at me in confusion, "Who is Conner?"

"He's an 8th grader who had stayed behind twice. He thinks he's better than everyone else, he's your normal school ground bully." Fletcher explained before I could.

"Don't his parents know," Winry asked.

"He doesn't have any, or any that I know of." Wrath said. "He's a nasty kid, that and he's weird."

Winry raised an eye, "Weird how?"

"Well he wears strange clothes and has hair like a palm tree. He also has these tattoos on his arms and stuff." I said. 'He was defiantly weird but overall mean; I feel bad for anyone who gets on his bad side.' I sighed.

We were deciding on what to do next when I looked to the door and saw Ed walk by with Elicia. I got up and looked in the hallway just in time to see Ed go into his room.

"What you doing Al," Fletcher asked me.

I ignored him and headed after Ed to his room. The others followed me as I came to the open door. Ed was inside looking through a bag on the floor. Elicia was sitting with him while a dog; I figured was Den sat by the doorway. I walked in and over to Ed; I heard him mumble something. "What are you doing Ed?" I asked.

Ed looked at me and then to the bag at his feet, "Missing, it gone." He got up and walked over to his bureau and began to look through the drawers.

"What's gone Ed?" I asked him.

He began throwing clothes on the floor, "Gone it gone."

Elicia got up next to me and tugged on my sleeve. "We were in the kitchen when he started to mumble about something missing."

Winry and the others came in to the room behind Al. Winry came over to me, "He's doing it again."

I looked at her, "Again? He's done this before."

She nodded at me, "He did once before, he said something was missing but he never told us what it was." She sighed, "I'm going to get Mom, so she can help." She left the room.

I walked over to Ed and began to pick up the clothes Ed had thrown. "Come on Ed, your making a mess." I tried to put the clothes back but Ed didn't let me.

I huffed in annoyance but stepped back.

"So this is Ed, "Fletcher asked.

I nodded in response and watched Ed throw more clothes. Sara and my Dad had finally came up and ran to Ed. Sara carefully pulled him away from the bureau while Dad cleaned the clothes up. "Ed look at me, its ok." Sara said to him.

Ed just stared for a while before looked at the floor sadly and nodded. Sara stood back up and sighed, "Thank you Winry for getting me." Winry nodded and stood over by me. "Dinner is almost ready; I hope you guys are hungry."

We all nodded and Sara left with Elicia and Den. Dad kneeled in front of Ed and was talking to him. He then looked over to me, "Ed should be ok now, think you can watch him for me?"

I nodded; Dad looked back at Ed and said something before leaving. I walked over to Ed and held out my hand. He took it after a while and I walked back to my room with everyone else. I sat on the bed and Ed sat next to me. Winry sat on my other side while the others found chairs or sat on the floor. There was an awkward silence.

"I have an idea, lets play Uno," Wrath said to break the silence. I agreed and Wrath grabbed the Uno deck, we sat on the floor in a circle. "Does he know how to play?" Wrath asked; he was looking at Ed.

"Yeah, he knows, he's actually a pro so be careful," Winry chipped in. "We would play all the time, I've never beaten him.

"We will see," Russell challenged.

We began playing the game and at first Ed was kind of shy. I gave him some encouraging smiles and before I knew it he was kicking our butts. We had played three games, all that he won when my Dad called us down for food.

We all sat in the kitchen, the "Kids" sat at the table while most of the grown ups stood or sat on the stools or the bar. There was all kinds of stuff burgers, hotdogs, fries, some sausage that Winry's parents made and my Mom's famous steak tips. After everyone ate the food my Mom got out a cake and, judging by the look on my Dad's horrified face, began to sing happy birthday. We ate cake and ice-cream as everyone had a good time.

* * *

Roy's Pov

We had all eaten and then spent sometime talking; eventually I got to open the presents I got. It wasn't much, mostly a book or two and a couple other stuff; I was happy all the same. After presents the party continued for a while; everyone was having a good time. I watched as Ed played with Elicia, it seemed that Ed was finally starting to open up around others. There was a definite difference from a couple weeks ago. I couldn't stop the smile that spread on my face when Ed smiled. To be surrounded by friends and family was the greatest feeling. I was happy; it was days like this that I truly lived for.

* * *

**As I said slow and possibly boring but dont worry, next chapter will be cute and adorable. I promise. So thats the chapter, I have like no energy right now so I'll see you next time. Remember review and Ill be back.**

**Antihero is out :l**


	14. A childish Adventure!

** OK who is ready for an overload of cutness cause I am. ****This is a filler Chapter for your enjoyment so ENJOY IT! Haha!**

**An now for your free Advertisment!**

**Today's chapter is brought to you, and dedicated to, by Giovanna Vargas. So give a round of applause to this awesome person! Givanna I hope this chater is to your liking and that I wrote it like you had imagined it to be. As for the rest of you READ THE CHAPTER! and I hope you like it! :)**

**So without further rambling, Chapter 14. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 14: A childish adventure

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Normal Pov

Roy sat on the couch with Ed at his side watching stuff on the T.V. Riza was out with Sara grocery shopping, and Al was over at Winry's studying for a test the next day. Things really quieted down after yesterday's party; that meant Roy and Ed were alone and bored. Ed was watching the T.V. with a disinterested expression; he was leaning up against Roy. Roy flipped through the channels and then finally gave up. He looked down at Ed and smiled, "Ed would you like to go for a walk?"

Ed looked up and thought for a moment and then nodded.

Roy got up and turned off the T.V. and grabbed his shoes. He put them on then looked down at Ed. He had his shoes on but was having trouble tying them. Roy sat down in front of his and gently took his leg. He tied Ed's shoes and then grabbed each of them a coat in case. He locked up the house with a spare key and then put it in his pocket. Ed grabbed onto Roy's arm as they walked around central. They were walking for a couple minutes when Roy felt a familiar tug on his arm. He looked down at Ed who was looking across the road. Roy also looked and then laughed at what he saw. There is a small park that had a playground next to it. There were other kids with their parents playing. Roy watched Ed's face as he stared at the place, "Do you want to go over there?"

Ed looked up at Roy and smiled widely, and nodded his head. He gripped Roy's arm harder as they crossed the street. They got over to the other side and went into the park. They reached the playground; Roy stopped and waited for Ed. Ed gripped Roy's arm and leaned into him more, he seemed hesitant to let go. Roy kneeled down in front of him and smiled, "Its ok Ed we don't have to if you don't want to."

Ed tugged on Roy's sleeve again and looked at the play ground. Roy looked at Ed and then to the play ground, "Do you want me to go with you?"

Ed slightly nodded and tugged on his sleeve again. Roy looked over to the other kids and then to the parents. Some of the other parents were staring at him and Ed. Roy sighed, 'I'm a little old to be playing on the playground but it doesn't look like Ed will go without me.' He looked over to the playground and saw an empty swing on the swing set. He looked back to Ed, "Would you like to go on the swings?"

Ed looked over to the swings and then to Roy, "Swings" He looked over to the swings again.

Roy smiled and then gently guided Ed to the swings. There was one open on the far left. Roy went over to it and helped Ed onto the swing. Ed let go of Roy and held onto the ropes of the swing. Roy went behind Ed and lightly put his hand on Ed's back. "I'm going to push you a little ok."

Ed looked back at Roy, "Push."

Roy nodded and then pushed on Ed's back to move him forward. He then stopped and watched Ed swing back. He repeated this at a small pace, making sure not to go too fast or too high. Ed looked back at Roy the whole time, when he saw a smile on his face Ed began to smile as well. Eventually he started to laugh quietly as he swung on the swing.

After a while on the swings Ed let out a whine for Roy to stop. Roy grabbed the ropes of the swing and stopped the swing so Ed could get off. Ed hoped off and looked over to Roy; he grabbed his arm and guided him to sit. Roy laughed a bit and sat on the swing as Ed got behind him to push. Ed tried to push Roy on the swing. Roy knew that he was too big so he moved himself with his feet, 'I'll just let Ed think he's doing it,' he thought. Ed pushed Roy for a while until he got tired of doing so. Ed made a mumbled sound and then pointed to the slide. Roy looked at Ed and nodded, "Go ahead I'll watch you from right here." Ed looked like he was going to object but the slide was more inviting. Slowly went toward the slide, he was a little scared to go alone but when he saw Roy watching him he went for it. He went down the slide and smiled, he then went to do it again. Roy sat on the swing and watched Ed having fun on the slide. He smiled at Ed's childish behavior but it was cute all the same.

"Um, excuses me, can I use the swing?"

Roy looked down in front of him and saw a little girl with pig tails. He smiled and nodded getting off the swing for her to use it. She thanked him; Roy walked over to a bench and sat down. He watched Ed on the slide from the bench and didn't notice the woman who sat beside him, until she spoke.

"So which child is yours?" the woman asked.

Roy looked over to her and blinked, "Oh, uh, Ed my son." He pointed to him on the slide. "You?" he asked.

She pointed to the little girl with pigtails that had asked him for the swing earlier. "My daughter, Emily." She offered out her hand. "My name is Anna."

"Roy, nice to meet you." He shook her hand and settled into the bench.

Anna watched her daughter on the swing and then to Ed. "I don't mean to be rude but Ed seems a little old to play on the playground."

Roy looked surprised but then smiled sadly, "Its ok, Ed may be a little too old age wise but in his mind he is still just a kid. He has a mental disability, I'm just glad he is enjoying himself."

Anna covered her mouth in shock, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Roy shook his head and smiled, "No its fine, he's a great kid there is nothing to be sorry for." Roy looked over to the slide again but Ed wasn't there. Roy's heart started to beat fast and he began sweating. 'Where is Ed, I don't see him.' He looked around the play ground but he wasn't there. He was just about to jump up and start looking when Ed ran out of no where into his lap. He was shaking and held onto Roy with a hard grip. Roy let out a breath and pulled him into a hug. He could tell by Ed's actions that he must have noticed Roy wasn't by the swings and panicked. Roy stroked his hair and made shushing noises to calm him. "Hey its, ok, I'm here, I wont leave you." Ed looked into his face and nodded; he climbed into Roy's lap and buried his face into Roy's neck.

After a while Ed relaxed more and looked around the park. Emily, Anna's daughter came over to the bench and talked to her Mom. Then she saw Ed on Roy's lap and smiled. "Hello," she said.

Ed hid his face and the girl giggled. "It's ok, I don't bite."

Ed looked back to the girl and shyly put up his hand. The girl blinked in confusion; Roy smiled. "This is how Ed says hello, you put your hand on his, don't grab it though." Roy explained.

The girl nodded and put her hand on his, "I'm Emily."

Ed looked at her and shyly looked away again. He mumbled, "Ed, I Ed"

The girl smiled brightly and nodded, "Do you want to play hopscotch with me?"

Ed looked at her, slightly confused. "Hopscotch?"

The girl giggled, "Yeah, hopscotch, come on." She walked away a little and then turned back to him.

Ed looked up at Roy as if asking for permission. Roy smiled and nodded, "Go ahead, its ok." Ed slowly got off Roy's lap and followed the girl. Roy watched for a while as the two kids hopped around the ground. Anna and Roy smiled as their kids played together. After a while another kid joined them and Ed looked like he was really having fun. Roy and Anna talked together and after a couple minutes Anna called Emily to leave. Roy heard the little girl tell her Mom that Ed was fun to play with and how he had automail. Roy smiled lightly that she had found it fun instead of scary.

Roy looked up at the sky and noticed some dark clouds, so he got up grabbed their coats and walked over to Ed. Ed was still hopping around but stopped when Roy approached. Roy smiled and held out his hand for Ed to grab, "Time to go Ed so we can eat, you hungry?" Ed smiled and nodded grabbing Roy's sleeve and walking with him.

They were half way home when it started raining. Roy got their coats on to shelter from the rain. Ed looked around at the puddles, he smiled and ran and jumped in one. Roy laughed as Ed jumped from puddle to puddle. Roy was walking next to a large one when Ed jumped in it splashing him. Ed giggled at Roy being all soaked. Roy laughed as well; he couldn't be mad at the blond. They continued; Ed jumping in the puddles and Roy splashing him back sometimes. Ed was laughing a lot, even if he was getting wet from the water splashing. They finally made it home soaked to the bone but happy. Roy lead him inside; Riza, Al, and Sara waiting for them. Roy helped get Ed into some dry clothing and then down stairs to eat. He told the others where they had gone and done. Later that night Ed slept peacefully and Roy did as well.

* * *

**Didn't I tell you it would be cute. AWWWWWWWWWW!**

**Also thanks Giovanna Vargus for your idea. I had fun typing this up.**

**Another thing I might be late for the next update. Ive got some writers block. I know where the story is going, im just having some trouble getting it down so the chapters dont suck. I dont want to do that to you guys. Remember REVIEW! and ifyou have a filler idea not yet shared tell me and you might have the next dedication!**

**Ill be back, till then have a great weekend! Antihero is out :D**


	15. Truths and Puppies

**HI. It's ah me Mario. Ok. I'm not Mario, but I am Dragon the Antihero, and I'm back with the next chapter. YES! I had a major creativity burst a couple days ago. I have a couple chapters written aheah with plenty of ideas for future chapters. I cant tell you what there are but fair warning, You might hate me later.**

**But enough about that. Today I want to give a big hand to FMAXorist for giving me a great idea. Which will be introduced in this chapter and will be in future chapters as well. How I forgot this major detail I'll never know.**

**So sit back, relax and enjoy chapter 15 of My light in the dark.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Truths and Puppies

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Roy Pov

I was in my home office finally looking over Hohenheim's files. It was my day off from work for a holiday of some kind. I was alone in the house, Riza was out with Sara for some girl time and Al was at Winry's. Ed surprisingly was also with Al. When Al had said where he was going Ed immediately insisted on going. I was happy that he was bonding more with Al. So that left me here by myself, the perfect time to look at these files.

So far I hadn't found anything useful, just boring things like medical history papers, traveling papers, and other stuff. I did find something weird though; there wasn't a birth certificate or any papers on his place of origin. I only found a paper stating his access to be in Amestris, (like a passport.) 'So he's not from here. But where'

I sighed, 'I thought I would have found some useful information.' I went down stairs for some coffee, and then came back upstairs to continue. 'There has to be something.'

I pulled up another box, the second one and went through it. This box was filled with stuff taken from his home after he was arrested. I was half way through when I found some interesting stuff. A birth certificate, but it wasn't for Hohenheim it was for someone named Marcus. "He had a son before Ed?" I quickly scanned through some papers and then found some photos. There was a boy that kind of looked like Ed but his facial features were different. I looked at another and this one had a woman in it. 'The mother possibly.' I looked at more of them, each one showing this woman and Marcus. Some had Hohenheim in them as well. 'Maybe if I found his first son I could find out some stuff.' I pulled out another file; I scanned it but found nothing useful. I pulled out another and scanned it. I was putting it down when the file under it got my attention. A death certificate. I read it and frowned, 'So much for finding him.' It was Marcus's death certificate. I read it; he died from Mercury poisoning. 'A horrible way to die.'

After that there wasn't much else I could find on him. If I hadn't known better I would have said he never existed. I looked at the last three boxes I had yet to really look through. They were filled with coded alchemy notes, and Research material. I would have to look through it later, 'If I can decode it all.' If I was to find anything useful then it would be in those boxes. For now finding out he had another family before my sister Trisha was useful in itself.

I looked up at the clock it was 5:00Pm. I got up and grabbed the car keys, I had to pick up Al and Ed from Winry's and then cook some dinner before Riza gets back. I sighed in annoyance before heading out the door.

* * *

Normal Pov

Location: Central Headquarters

A soldier walks down the dark hallways of the Military Headquarters. He held a note in his hand, the note that he had found on his desk telling him to meet someone in the unused offices on the first floor. He walked into the dark office, making sure no one was around to see him. He entered and closed the door behind him. Looking into the darkness he spotted someone sitting by the window but it was to dark to see. "So what's so important that you had to talk to me alone and after hours?"

The other person turned to him and smiled. "I'd rather be sure no one will over here us. The last thing I need is unnecessary people getting involved." He turned back to the window, "The files have been removed and are now in the hands of Mustang."

The soldier gasped, "But who removed them?"

"A guy from the investigations office, but that's now why I called you here. I need you to retrieve those files by any means necessary. Even if you have to kill him or someone close to him."

The soldier thought for a moment, "What about the guy from investigations?"

The person by the window chuckled, "I'll take care of him, just get those files back."

The soldier straightened, "Alright, but you owe me for this, and you better keep your end of the deal when this is over." The soldier left.

The other guy smirked and looked out the window. "Hang in their Mom, your dream is going to be fulfilled. I'll make sure of it." He laughed.

* * *

Roy lied in his bed awake; he had too many things running through his mind to sleep. Riza was beside him asleep as was everyone else in the home. He shifted to look out the window and sighed. 'I need to know why.' He didn't know why he wanted to know, if Hohenheim is in jail there was no threat but he could stop thinking about what happened. 'Why human transmutation? There has to be something I'm not seeing'

I sighed in defeat, and tried hard to fall asleep. He finally fell into that sweet bliss of darkness.

The next day

Roy stared at the box in his office with a look of pure evil. "HUGHES, what is this?"

Maes looked up from one of the chairs by Roy's desk and smirked. "Think of it as a late birthday gift and an early one for Ed."

Roy blinked in confusion but then remembered it was almost Ed's birthday. Ed was sitting on the couch, the box in question was sitting at his feet. Roy went over to it and looked it over; it had holes in the top and that meant one thing; there was something living in it.

Riza was sitting with Ed and laughing lightly.

Roy looked at her, "You knew about this didn't you?"

She smiled shyly, "I only helped, it was Maes's idea."

Maes leaned back in his chair, "come on Roy open it. It won't bite." "At least not yet." He said under his breath after.

Roy gave him a glare but got down next to the box and took off the top.

Ed looked into it and smiled, "Dog." He looked over to Riza and smiled.

Roy looked into the box at the creature. It was a puppy, Black and white like Den but it was a boy and a smaller form of the breed. He had a red ribbon around his neck. Roy reached in and picked it up and looked at it. He glare at the dog but when the puppy tried to lick his face he couldn't help but smile. "I love dogs." He said.**(1)**

"Dog, love dog." Ed repeated.

Roy looked at Ed and chuckled, he carefully put the puppy in Ed's lap. The dog then began to lick his face. Ed held on to the puppy and giggled.

Roy grabbed the box and moved it out of the way before sitting on the couch. "I won't be the one to take care of it I hope you know that?"

Riza gave him a glare and then patted Ed's head. "He and Al can do it, Al is responsible enough and it will be a good experience for Ed." She looked at Ed, "Right Ed you can take care of him right?"

Ed looked up at her and nodded, "I take care." He patted the dog.

"So what's the name, or did you not choose one yet." Roy asked.

Maes shook his head, "We figured we let Ed do that."

Roy looked at Ed, "You want to name him?"

Ed looked at Roy and then to the puppy, he looked confused. Then he looked up at Roy and Riza, "Name?"

"I think he wants you guys to help him name it." Maes said to them.

Roy thought for a moment but couldn't come up with one. Riza thought of one, "How about Black Hayate."

Roy shrugged, "That could work."

Ed looked up and then to the dog, "Black Hayta."

Roy chuckled, "Black Hayate."

"Black Hayta

Riza also chuckled and rubbed Ed's head. "Close enough."

Ed smiled and looked back at the puppy, "Close enough, Black Hayta."

Roy laughed lightly before heading over to his desk to get to work.

After a long day of paperwork Roy finally was ready to go home. He got up and walked over to the couch with a sleeping Ed curled up in Roy's jacket with his puppy. He smiled at the cuteness and wished he had camera. 'Wait camera? I'm turning into Hughes.' He thought with a frown. He shook himself from his thoughts and picked up his son. The puppy immediately woke and followed Roy out the office. Riza picked him up and with one last good bye to the others headed home.

Later that night Roy told Al and Ed of their new responsibility with the dog. They had to train him, feed him and clean up after him. They agreed happily. After dinner they finally went to bed, Ed got the puppy to sleep with him. It was the cutest thing ever in Roy's eyes. Roy finally settled into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**1: HAHA I JUST HAD TO PUT THAT IN THERE!**

**So yeah that was it and how could I forget Black Hayate. He was a semi important character. So thanks FMAXorist for reminding me.**

**I can't wait to share the rest of this story but I don't want to rush anything. Make sure to stick around cause things are going to get interesting.**

**Till next time PEACE! Antihero is out. :D**


	16. Doctors are mean

**Hey, sorry i didn't update yesterday. I was busy helping out my mom and we got a puppy. HE SO CUTE! XD Anyway here is the next chapter also I want to give some thanks to Rezzkat forthe beginning of this chapter. Its a little different then the idea you gave me but it will serve a purpose later on. Just wait.**

**So enjoy the chapter, or not I dont care. . . . . . ok yes I do. ENJOY IT XD**

* * *

Chapter 16: The doctor appointment

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Normal Pov

It was Ed's birthday, and he was anything but excited. He was scheduled for a doctor's appointment that morning and he didn't want to go. Roy didn't want to make him upset especially on his birthday but it had to be done. Ed was currently playing with his puppy, Black Hayate while Al sat near by to keep an eye on him. The two of them had been doing a great job looking after their puppy. Al had managed to potty train Black Hayate already with in the week. Ed had taken to the job as caretaker very well. He even gets up early in the morning to feed the dog. He lets him out, feeds him and plays with him, while Al teaches him tricks. Roy was glad to see those two getting closer by the day.

It was a couple days ago that Roy had talked to Al about something that looked like it was bothering him. Roy frowned at the memory.

Flashback

Roy walked into the living room to see Al sitting on the couch looking into the kitchen. Ed was in the kitchen helping Riza make dinner. Roy looked at Al, he had been so busy with everything that was happing he has almost ignored Al. He frowned and sat next to Al "Hey son can I talk to you about something?"

Al looked up and nodded.

Roy sighed and thought for a moment before talking. "You know me and your Mother love you right?"

Al looked at Roy confused but nodded anyway.

Roy looked at Al, "I just want you to know that we love you so much and that we would never replace you. You understand that right?"

Al nodded, "Dad what's with the serious talk, I know you love me and wouldn't replace me. What's wrong, you're acting weird."

Roy frowned, "Well a lot has been happening with Ed and I just don't want you to feel forgotten and stuff. I haven't really been paying attention to you and only you. I'm sorry if you felt left out."

Al shook his head, "Dad its fine, I understand that you have a lot going through your mind. I don't feel left out or neglected, Ed needs plenty of attention and I know that, and I'm there to help out anytime." He smiled at his Dad. "And its ok if you ignore me, I'm pretty much a teenager, I enjoy the time to myself. So don't be all depressed about this."

Roy smiled lightly and nodded. He messed up Al's hair in a loving fashion and got up for dinner.

Flash Back End

Even though Al had said it was ok, Roy still felt bad about it. Roy had promised to spend more time with Al and he was determined not to break it. After all he could use the time with his first son to relax. He had yet to crack the code to Hohenheim's notes and it was starting to get to him.

Riza came from downstairs with Sara. The two ladies had really gotten close over the time Sara stayed here. Sara grabbed Ed's coat and told him to put the puppy in his pen. They couldn't let him run around the house by himself. Al put him away, Ed didn't move from the floor.

"Ed, don't start. You know you need to go." Sara said to him.

Ed shook his head, "No, I no want go." There was a bit of attitude in his voice.

Sara frowned, "Ed you need to get up right now, or I will make you."

Roy blinked in surprise; he had never seen Sara get mad at Ed like this before.

Ed shook his head, "NO," He yelled. "No go, no make me. Doctor bad." Ed now had small tears in his eyes. He tried his best to glare at Sara but it only made his tears gather more in his eyes.

Roy sighed, "Ed," he tried to sound more stern and gentle. "You need to go, everyone needs to go to the doctors and so do you."

Ed looked at Roy and shook his head, "No go, can't make me, BASTARD."

Roy was in shock at what he said, Sara on the other hand was mad. "EDWARD ELRIC, I'F I HEAR YOU SWEAR ONE MORE TIME I WILL WASH YOUR MOUTH OUT WITH SOAP!" Correction, not mad, furious. "Now you will get up and get in the car. You are going and that is final."

Ed was looking at Sara with absolute horror before breaking at into a heart shattering cry.

Roy looked at Sara who seemed to have calmed. "Did you really have to scream at him?"

Sara frowned, "Yes he needs to learn to not fight back and swear. He won't learn other wise. Don't go soft on him, he needs the discipline sometimes." She kneeled next to Ed and stroked his head. "Ed its ok, I'm not mad but you can't swear and you really need to go to the doctors."

Ed stopped crying long enough to look at Sara and nod. He started crying again and hugged Sara. "I sowwy, I sowwy."

Sara smiled, "Its ok but you should say sorry to Roy after what you said."

Ed nodded and got up and walked to Roy and gave him a hug. "Sowwy, I no mean it."

Roy smiled and picked him up into a hug, "Its ok, you're upset. It's ok. I know the doctors are scary but they are there to help you. So no more tears."

Ed slowed his crying and began to hiccup. Roy carried him to the car and everyone else flowed. They headed out for the hospital.

Roy sat in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs at the hospital. Ed was sitting in his lap, his head on Roy's shoulder. He was still lightly crying. Roy looked to Sara across from him, "Why is he so afraid of doctors?"

Sara thought for a moment, "Well my guess is after having spent months in the hospital after the incident and his automail surgery he thinks of it as a bad experience. I would if I was him."

Roy nodded and looked down at Ed. The kid was traumatized because of Hohenheim, it was only natural he feared hospitals as well.

"Edward Elric."

Roy looked up to a female doctor standing not to far away. Roy stood up with Ed, Sara, Riza and Al following. "This is Edward," He said to the doctor.

The doctor looked at her chart and then to Roy and nodded. "This way." She took them to a room at the end of the hallway. The room was white, and smelled of medicine. Roy took Ed over to the exam table in the middle of the room. He tried to put him down but he didn't let go; so Roy sat down on it with Ed in his lap. Sara and the others sat in chairs against the walls.

The doctor closed the door and looked over some papers on her clipboard before putting them down. She looked over to Roy, "Am I right in assuming you are Roy."

Roy nodded.

"I'm Katrina Prince. But most people call me Doctor Kat. I am a specialist in mental illnesses. Specifically cases like Ed's. I'm going to personally be handling all of Ed's appointments. So if you ever have any questions just ask."

Roy nodded again.

Doctor Kat smiled before grabbing some forms. "Alright I just want to go over some information first before we begin." She sat in a chair by the exam table. "Alright, Ed is 11 years old."

"Turning 12 today," Roy cut in.

Kat nodded and wrote something down. "Is just below five feet, how much is his weight?"

"Um, the last we checked around 96 pounds without the automail," Sara said.

The doctor smiled, "Yes automail would make you heavier wouldn't it." She continues to write some stuff down before finally setting the papers down. "Well that's done, let's get the examination under way." She scooted her chair closer so she sat in front of Roy.

Roy pried Ed from his shoulders and turned him toward the doctor. Ed made some sounds of discomfort.

The Doctor smiled, "Hello Ed, everything is ok, no one is going to hurt you." Kat put up her hand in the proper greeting for Ed.

Ed looked at her hand, he didn't seem to want to put up his hand.

Kat sat there for a couple minutes waiting before Ed finally decided to put his hand up. Roy let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. When Ed took his hand back the doctor smiled.

"See, nothing to be scared about." She then carefully began some tests. First she checked his eyes. "How is his behavior at home?" she asked as she shined a light in his eyes.

"Usually he is good, he listens well to what we say and ask him." Roy said.

Kat nodded, and began to check Ed's pulse. "That's good, some kids I've dealt with don't respond well to authority, so that's a good thing."

"Well actually today he did throw a fit today," Roy said as he remembered what happened.

The doctor looked up, "Does he do this often?"

"No," Sara cut in. "He didn't want to come here; he does it when he has to go to the doctors. Other than that I haven't seen him throw a fit."

"That's understandable, how about his speech pattern, has there been a change?" Kat listened to Ed's breathing using the stethoscope.

Sara thought for a moment, "No. He doesn't say complete sentences, but he does talk, mostly in fragmented sentences."

"Motor function?"

"The usual," Sara said. "He does fine for the most part but he will stumble or drop things from time to time."

"Ok, and his socialness, good or bad?"

Sara smiled brightly, "He is defiantly becoming more social with others. I've noticed a more eagerness to be around others since Roy has agreed to take him in."

Kat smiled, "Well that is good. Most kids with mental disabilities tend to shy away from changes in their environment. It's good he doesn't seem to mind the changes and has an ability to face them with a positive attitude." She got up and grabbed some papers and stated to write things down. "Overall, he is doing a lot better than what his previous examinations show."

Riza looked at the doctor, "Is it possible that he could come out of his condition with time?"

The doctor looked up and thought for a moment. "No, his condition is caused by the state of his brain. From looking at his other examinations from the previous doctor, it is obvious that his condition goes back to the incident. His brain has basically broken in specific parts. The Cerebellum that controls motor function and the Amygdala that controls emotion are just two examples. I guess you can say that his brain has stopped the complete operation of these functions to protect Ed's mind from the traumatic events. So far there is no cure for these problems in the brain, but he could possible grow to deal with them over time. So no he won't grow out of it, just grow to deal with it on a more stable level."

The doctor finished his examination a little after that. She also informed Sara that his automail will have to be refitted because he had grown a little. On the way out Ed was given a lollypop, and they finally headed home.

The rest of the day they celebrated Ed's birthday. Roy had invited Maes and his family seeing as Ed and Elicia seemed to really get along. The party was fun; Ed got presents and a nice cake. By the end of it they were all tired and after a saying their goodnights slept peacefully through the night.

* * *

**Yeah, doctors are mean. AND Roy is a bastard. LOL**

**I do have to say this though, do not confuse this with Autism. IT IS NOT AUTISM. I dont think there is a particular name for what Ed has, Autism is closest but its not. The explination the doctor gave is half right, the parts of the brain I mentioned are correct (I looked them up) The rest is not correct, or it is I wouldn't know Im no doctor. I made up some stuff for the sake of the story so dont go correcting me. Im not trying to be 100 percent correct on the causes of his condition. So with that said. . . .**

**Read and review and ill be back next friday. Just dont hate me in a couple chapters, as a writer sacrifices in the story must be made. :)**

**Anthero is out! :D**


	17. The complete family

**Look what's up, yep, another chapter. There isn't to much to this chapter just some scene wrap ups, and character development.**

**From here on there will be a lot of stuff happening so try to keep up. As well as fluff, and cuteness. Maybe some bad stuff to, youll just have to read to find out. :3**

**Enjoy! Or Ed will call you a bastard! XD**

* * *

Chapter 17: The complete family

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Roy's Pov

I was with Ed in his room helping to move things around. Sara was packing up her belongings; she was leaving today. She was no longer going to be living in the Mustang residence; which means that she would no longer be around to help with Ed. My family and I would have full time care from now on. Sara said she would make weekly visits just in case but other than that they were on their own. I was unsure how Ed is going to react; Sara had reassured me that it would be ok. Ed was currently attempting to make his bed. As he pulled the covers one direction the rest followed and when he tried to fix it the covers came undone. I chuckled; it was an adorable sight to watch. I finished putting away some clothes and grabbed the last blanket for his bed. Ed sat in the middle of the bed looking at the bed. He was trying to figure out exactly what to do. I took the blanket in my hand through it over him. He started shuffling around and then peeked out from under the blanket. He was laughing and smiling up at me. I smiled, "Come on, let's make your bed." I gently picked him up with the blanket and set him on the floor. I then made the bed with one blanket left the one Ed was wrapped up in. I turned to him and he smiled back at me. I went to grab the blanket but he turned and ran for it. I swiftly grabbed him and picked him up in one swoop. He laughed loudly as I put him over my shoulder and carried him to the bed before lying him down on it. I unwrapped him from the blanket and flattened it out in the bed. I was so into the moment I didn't notice we were being watched.

"Having fun?"

I turned around and found Riza watching us from the door way. I smiled. "Yeah! Everything set downstairs?"

Riza nodded, "We packed everything in the car and I was just coming up to get you."

"Alright" I turned to Ed and helped him up. "Come on Ed go with Riza." He nodded and went with my wife down the stairs.

I finished the bed and made sure the room was in order before turning off the lights and joining everyone downstairs. Riza was helping Ed put his shoes on. When she finished we went out to the car and drove Sara to her home. We spent the next couple hours helping with her unpacking and then sat and talked together before Riza, Ed and I headed back home. It was a little quite now that there was one less person living within its walls. The rest of the day was spent in boredom. I didn't dare go upstairs to try and decode the notes; something I had yet to do. I remember sitting on the couch watching T.V when Riza aroused me from my half conscious state. I looked to the clock; It was 3:30 Al was getting out of school and we were suppose to be picking him up. We were going to go out to eat that night, our first time with Ed being a part of the family. After getting some good clothes and a rush for getting cash and car keys we made it to the car and went to pick Al up.

Restaurant Employ Pov

I was standing by the door ready to greet our next guests when I saw a family enter. It was a man and his wife, along with I believed to be their two kids. They looked like a happy family. I went over to them and greeted them. I asked if it was only a party of four and then nodded. I directed them to a table in the corner near a window. They sat and I handed them the menus. "A lovely night we have tonight don't we?" I asked. They agreed. "Well my name is Stephen and I will be your waiter tonight." I asked for their drink orders, the man ordered a soda and so did the Woman. The taller of the kids ordered water and the other kid didn't answer. The man who was sitting next to him leaned down and asked him what he wanted. The kid looked shy and a little unsure; he looked up at the man and whispered something. The man looked at me and asked if we had apple juice. I nodded, "We have just enough left." I thanked them and then went to get their drinks.

I filled up the drinks and on my way back I grabbed a coloring paper with some crayons. They were usually for little kids but that boy seemed scared of being here so I figured he could use something to do. I walked back over and gave them their drinks. "I grabbed this for him if that's ok. I couldn't help but notice how uneasy he seemed to be." I held out the paper with crayons.

The man smiled and thanked me; he grabbed the stuff and put it in front of the boy. The boy smiled at the man and began to color. "Thank you, Ed's mentally ill you could say. You didn't have to do that but thanks," The man said.

'Poor kid," I thought. I told the man it was no big deal and asked if they were ready to order. They said they needed some time so I told them I'd be back later. I helped some other people but kept watch on the family. The man was helping the kid, Ed, choose something. The other boy and the woman were watching and talking to the Man.

After a couple minutes I went back over and took their order. The woman ordered a grilled sandwich with a salad. The taller of the two kids got spaghetti, the man got a steak with mash potatoes and finally, Ed got chicken fingers with fries. They ordered some bread to eat while they waited for their foods. I took he order and gave it to the cooks.

During the wait I helped other people again, and got any refills for the family of four. Ed even finished his coloring and it looked great. I asked if he wanted to keep it or have it put up. "You put it up," the other kid asked.

I told them that we hung up the colored pictures on the walls if they wanted. I pointed to the wall on the other side of the restaurant were the other pictures were. I asked again and Ed said yes. The man helped put his signature on it and then I took it to be put up.

After I returned with their food and left them alone to eat. I watched the family from time to time. They looked really happy and enjoyed their time at the table.

I was ready to go back over to see if they were done when the manager came to me.

"Are you serving that table over there," he asked.

I told him yes and told him about what I knew of them he smiled wide. He told me to into the kitchen and order something so I did. When I got it I followed him to the table. It turns out the manager was an old friend of the man's who's name was Roy. I took the stuff in my hand and put it in front of the kids. It was two banana splits. Ed and the other kid looked up in surprise. Roy was also surprised. I said it was free of charge.

"You didn't have to do this," he said.

The manager laughed and smiled, "Nonsense, anything for an old friend." He said something to Roy but I didn't here it. He walked away after saying good bye.

I looked at Roy and woman, "Would you like something as well?" I asked.

"No that's alright, we don't need anything else," the woman said. I nodded and gave them their check with their total, excluding the ice cream. I walked away to give them time. I returned later and get the check, and tip of 20 bucks. I was surprised and then thanked them. They also thanked me and then left. I grabbed their dishes and watched them leave. They were a really nice family.

Normal Pov

Roy was helping Ed get ready for bed but he was being a bit difficult. It was obvious that Ed was uneasy about being alone in his room after having Sara there after a while. Roy put him in the bed; Black Hayate jumped up and curled up with him. Roy said goodnight and then turned to leave but Ed grabbed his arm. He whined.

Roy turned beck to him. "Ed you have to go to sleep. I'm right across the hall, you'll be fine." Roy tried to sooth him.

Ed whined again and his eyes began to water.

Roy felt sad at the sight. "Alright, I'll stay till you fall asleep." He sat in a chair by Ed's bed.

Ed griped his hand and shut his eyes to fall asleep.

Roy sat there for a while till Ed finally fell asleep. He slipped out of the room and turned off his light. He then got ready for bed and lay down with his wife. He fell asleep minutes later for a good nights rest. Or so he thought.

Roy woke with a start; he stared up at the ceiling for a while trying to find out what woke him. He shrugged after a while thinking it was just a dream that woke him when he heard something move beside him. He looked over and saw Ed standing by his side of the bed. Roy blinked in confusion before sighing. "Ed what are you doing?"

Ed's arms were wrapped around his stomach like he was trying to hold himself together. He shoulders were shaking and he had slight tears in his eyes. He mumbled something.

Roy sat up and yawned, "What's wrong Ed?"

A few tears fell from his face, "Scared." He looked to the floor and a few more tears fell.

Roy rubbed his eyes, "Alright come here. You can sleep with us."

Ed looked up and then climbed onto the bed. He went into the middle between Roy and Riza. Roy helped him into the covers before gathering him in his arms.

Riza woke up when she felt the movement and looked over. "What's wrong?"

Roy looked at her and smiled sadly, "He got scared."

Riza smiled and began to stroke Ed's hair. Ed snuggled further into Roy. They fell asleep a while later like that. Ed slept peacefully the rest of the night, wrapped in his Dads arms.

* * *

**AWWWWWWWW! Snuggles. I love snuggles.**

**HAHA. Tell me what you think of the chap. Remember REVIEW and let me know. **

**ALSO! ****Prepare yourself for the next chap, you are going to hate me. XD **

**So until then, Peace.**

**Antihero is out. :D**


	18. I wont leave you?

**Guess what day it is, HUMP DAY! LOL (that commercial is annoying) but seriously it's Friday and that means UPDATE! I cant wait for you to read this one.**

**Just a little warning, but there is a little angst in this. and will be present for the next couple chapters. Things are going to heat up but dont worry there is still fluffiness.**

**Get ready to hate cause this chap is going to be rough! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 18: I won't leave you?

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Normal Pov

On any normal work day Roy would sit at his desk and complete the endless mountains of paperwork. He would sign away till his hand was soar, then it was lunch for ten minute only to go right back to the paperwork right after.

Today thou was different, today he sat on his office couch, a small blond lying on his lap as he looked over some documents. Roy looked down at the boy with his head in Roy's lap; Ed was playing with his stuff dog. Roy lightly ruffled Ed's head and smiled, things had been like this since he woke up this morning.

* * *

EARLIER

Roy woke up to a warm bed, but it wasn't Riza that was sleeping next to him. He blinked his eyes and rubbed them. Ed was right next to Roy in a peaceful slumber. He had a small smile on his face as he curled into the pillow he was using. Roy sat up and smiled at the sight; this was the second time Ed had snuck into the bed that week.

After getting some coffee and taking his shower he woke Ed out of sleep. He brought him down stairs to eat some breakfast; he sat with Ed while he ate. For some reason he wouldn't eat that morning unless Roy was with him. After, Roy helped him with a bath and then to get ready for work. Ed stuck with Roy the whole time not once leaving his side. Roy was a little worried that something was wrong with the kid but he wasn't to sure.

When they got to headquarters Riza had tried to grab Ed's attention so Roy could work but Ed wanted nothing to do with her. Even Havoc and the others had tried to persuade him into a game of chess, but without Roy he wouldn't.

When he tired to sit at his desk Ed had stood next to him. Roy told Ed to sit on the couch and play but Ed wouldn't move. After a while Roy sighed and looked at Ed, "Ed what's wrong, I'm right here and not going anywhere."

Ed looked down at the ground with a sad look.

Roy rubbed his head, a slight headache was forming. "Ed please tell me what's wrong."

Ed mumbled something that Roy didn't here so he asked Ed what he said.

Ed started to shake and in a split second flung himself into Roy. He started to cry.

Roy pulled him into his lap and hugged him lightly. "No come on, don't cry."

Ed shook his head, "No want Dad go. No leave Ed," he cried.

Roy frowned, "Ed I'm not going anywhere, I won't leave you." Roy hugged him more and stroked over his head. "Why would you think that?"

Ed shook his head again, "Sara leave, no want Dad leave." He continued to cry.

Roy looked at him in shock. "Ed Sara didn't leave, she's with her family. She'll come back and see you and you can still see her. No one is leaving you Ed. It's ok."

Ed wiped his eyes, "Dad won't leave Ed?"

Roy smiled, "No I will never leave you."

* * *

That was why he was sitting on the couch with a little Ed on his lap. Roy looked down and found Ed asleep. Roy smiled. He really loved this kid. Ed had started calling him Dad more often and Roy felt a sort of overwhelming happiness when he did. Roy really wouldn't leave Ed, he would promise and he would do anything to keep that promise.

Roy was still on the couch with Ed still sleeping in his lap when Maes entered his office. "Don't you work?" Roy asked.

Maes smiled and sat next to him. "Yes, but I'd rather annoy you." He chuckled. Maes looked at Ed, "How's he doing, Riza said he was clingy today?"

Roy softly stroked Ed's head, "Yeah, he's fine; he was scared of being left alone."

"He really is a sweet kid, but not as sweet as my Elicia." In split seconds Maes had pictures stuffed in Roy's face. Roy frowned, Maes really was annoying sometimes.

Roy sighed, "What are you really here for?"

Maes put his pictures away, and then pulled out a file and gave it to Roy. "Wait till your home to look at that, it's pretty interesting. Might help you with your little project." Maes smiled and then sat up. "See ya later." And he was gone.

Roy shook his head in disbelief and then carefully got off the couch. He put the file with his coat for when they went home. He continued his paper work while keeping an eye on Ed.

* * *

Location: Central prison,

The man sat in his cell like he does everyday. He didn't know if it was night or day all he knew was the dark void of his cell. He had closed his eyes to rest when a small noise got his attention. He sat up on his cot and looked to the bars. "Who is there?"

A dark figure stepped forward, "It's me."

The man sat still on his cot, "You haven't changed one bit son."

The other person scoffed, "Shut it old man, I am not your son."

The man chuckled, "No I guess not, you could never be him, Marcus was a sweet, good child. You are nothing like him."

The other guy snarled, "Who's fault was that?"

The man smiled, "I forgot how envious you are; of course that is your name now isn't, Envy. It suits you."

Envy snarled, "If I didn't need you I would kill you right now." He stepped forward and walked through the bars. He walked up to the man. "How long are you going to let him control you?"

The man scowled at Envy but then smiled, he laughed. "I'm in control I just though you would like to talk with the old man for a while. We haven't seen each other for a while after all."

Envy smiled wickedly, "Don't remind me."

The man smiled, "So how is everything going? Good, I hope."

Envy slowly walked back to the bars of the cell, "Things are falling into place, we have a few close calls but I will take care of them. It will happen soon."

The man laid back into his cot, "Good, I'm relying on you. Don't fail me." Envy nodded and then walked out the cell. The man frowned to himself, 'Can't get away with it.' The man smiled, "Just try and stop me."

* * *

Roy was driving the car home, Riza in the passenger seat and Ed and Al in the back. Roy pulled up to the house and parked the car. He turned it off and gathered his stuff. Al tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey Dad, it's not dark yet, can Ed and I walk the dog?"

Roy smiled, "Yeah, why don't we all, go get him ready."

Al and Ed smiled and charged into the house and went to fetch the dog. Roy chuckled at their happiness. He walked up to the steps with Riza next to him. They both smiled to one another before entering. Roy closed the door and frowned, 'Why does something feel wrong.' He shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen. He heard the dog upstairs barking, 'Probably at the kids.' Roy thought. Riza was just about to ascend the stairs when they heard the scream. Roy snapped his head up to the stairs and ran up them two at a time. Riza was right on his heels. Roy looked down the hallway and found Al staring into Roy's office; a look of pure horror on his face. Roy ran past him and into the office but halted his actions when he saw the sight that met his eyes.

Black Hayate was growling, hairs standing on end. There was a man in the middle of the room; he was wearing a black suit so Roy couldn't make him out. He was staring at Roy; pure hatred radiated from him. But what shocked Roy the most was Ed, held in front of the man by his arm. A gun pointed at his head.

Roy could only stare at the man who held his son in a death grip. Riza had ran in behind him and shrieked, Roy put up his hand behind him to signal her to stay back. He straightened up and took a calming breath. Ed was crying hard, he looked at Roy with a pleading look. Roy looked at Ed and then to the man.

The man tightened his grip and pulled Ed to him. "Where are they?" He asked.

Roy blinked in surprise, 'where was what?'

The man snarled, "Where are they, give them to me or the kid dies." He cocked his gun and pressed it to Ed's head.

Roy put up his hands, "Let's not be to rash, lets talk about this, just you and me."

The man laughed, "Ha, as if, I know you, you're the flame alchemist. You won't be able to hurt me with the kid in the way. No quite staling bring me the files."

Roy tried to calm his breathing; files what files, all his paperwork was moved to clean the office. 'Why didn't I wait, this wouldn't have happened if he found them. Now that Roy thought no wonder he was on edge. The front door had been locked, but it wasn't when they got home. He must have broken in to steal the some files when they were out. But they hadn't been in the office and now Ed is in harms way.

"Hey, get the files now or I blow out his brains." The man threatened.

Roy backed up slightly, 'If I get the files then he'll let Ed go, Right?" He took another step back.

"Daddy."

Roy froze and looked at Ed. Ed was still crying.

"Daddy don't leave. Please Daddy." Ed cried out to Roy.

Roy stared in shock, he couldn't move.

The man told the kid to shut up and then told Roy to get the files but Roy didn't move. The conversation he had in his office ringing in his ears.

**_Ed shook his head, "No want Dad go. No leave Ed," he cried._**

**_Roy frowned, "Ed I'm not going anywhere, I won't leave you." Roy hugged him more and stroked over his head. "Why would you think that?"_**

**_Ed shook his head again, "Sara leave, no want Dad leave." He continued to cry._**

**_Roy looked at him in shock. "Ed Sara didn't leave, she's with her family. She'll come back and see you and you can still see her. No one is leaving you Ed. It's ok."_**

**_Ed wiped his eyes, "Dad won't leave Ed?"_**

**_Roy smiled, "No I will never leave you."_**

'No I will never leave you."

Roy felt his eyes water, he couldn't leave. He had told Ed he wouldn't leave, he promised. And now Ed was calling out to him begging him not to leave, but if he didn't the man would shoot him. But Ed needed him. 'What do I do, I don't know. I don't know what to do!' Ed needed him, but he could be killed. Ed, death, Ed, death, Ed, death. It kept repeating in his head. Ed, death, Ed death, Ed, death.

The gun went off with a deafening sound.

* * *

**A cliffhanger, how could I? Very easily. HAHA ****Dont you hate me. I would. LOL**

**WHAT HAPPENED, is Ed ok, is Roy ok. Will they make it out alive, and what about the man in jail is he suffering from mood swings? Will I ever stop talking. I might. All these answers will be answered (maybe) in the next installment of MY Light in the Dark. . . . . . . . YEAY HYPER!**

**So any who review im interested to read your thoughts on this. And yes you will have to wait for next friday to find out what happens. XD**

**So yay read review and Ill see you next friday. Antihero is out! :D**


	19. The protector?

**OMG! You guys , i am sooooooo sorry, i wanted to update earlier but i woke up late and had stuff to do and then finally when I had the chance Fanfiction wasnt working cause it was shutdown.**

**I didnt forget about you dont worry, but i will aplogise for the late post.**

**Second thing, you guys are crazy, i expected the hate comments but when i actually read them i couldnt help but laugh. I know how you feel out cliffies like this. but dont worry here is the next chapter for you to read and find out the fate of our favorite little blond Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 19: The protector?

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Ed's Pov

I couldn't remember much of that day, only the lonely feeling in my heart. I didn't want to be left behind again like that man had done. There was something about Roy that had calmed my mind like no one else. I didn't want to lose him so soon after meeting him. So it was in that moment, the moment of terror I couldn't help but call out. The look of his face when I begged for help, it broke my heart. Then the ear shattering bang went off and I knew what I had to do. I wasn't going to be the one protected; I was going to be the protector.

Normal Pov

The gun went off with a bang and everyone froze. The man had shot the floor next to Roy's foot. He took the gun and brought it back to Ed's head. "I told you I'm not playing, I will shoot him if you don't hurry up," the guy shouted.

Roy's heart was pounding, 'that was close.' He took some steps back and looked at Ed. Ed had tensed up at the shot and stood rigid.

Riza and Al still stood in the hallway, Al didn't move and Riza some how managed to grab her gun. She looked at Roy waiting for the command or opening to shoot.

Roy took a breath and nodded to the man. "Don't shoot, I'll get the files. Please don't hurt him."

Roy went to turn and then everything went wrong. Black Hayate decided to finally act. Having been in the corner growling long enough the dog went into action to save his owners. The dog lunged and jumped at the man. The man noticed the attack and quickly went to shoot the dog. Roy in a split second decision went for the dog to keep him from attacking.

Another shot was heard.

A clap; a blue light; a scream; the sound of alchemy and another shot.

Roy looked up from his spot on the floor. He was on his side, Black Hayate in his arms. There stood a wooden wall in front of him, 'But how?' He stood up and looked around. The man was on the floor bleeding from his head. Riza who was holding up the gun stepped forward. She had shot him. Ed was on the ground, eyes wide and staring at the floor. His hands were palm down on the floor and he was shaking. Roy stepped around the wall and looked at it. It extended from the floor of his office and was just big enough to shield him. There was a bullet lodged in its surface. Roy couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ed had performed alchemy to save Roy from being shot. When he put up the shield, it had been just the moment Riza needed to shoot the man with deadly accuracy.

Roy put the dog down and went over to Ed. He gently touched his shoulder and Ed jumped into his arms, crying once again. Roy began to calm him while Riza told Al to call the police. Ed's tears began to lessen as he huddled into Roy's torso. "Ed, did you do this, you did alchemy?"

Ed hiccupped and nodded his head.

"How come you never said anything about it before?" Roy stroked his head.

Ed shook his head, "Bad man hurt Ed say Alchemy bad. Say bad things would happen."

Roy thought for a moment. 'Hohenheim told him alchemy was bad. But why?' "Ed when did you learn to do alchemy?"

Ed looked up and thought for a moment. "Umm, mm, three."

Roy frowned, 'So young, and then when he was four the incident happened. Something isn't right.'

"Are you mad at Ed?"

Roy looked down at him. He was frowning and had some tears in his eyes. He smiled, "No, no I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you."

Ed's face brightened up. "Alchemy not bad?"

Roy chuckled, "No it's not bad as long as you're careful."

Ed nodded and leaned back into Roy.

There was a knock. Roy stood up with Ed and walked downstairs, Riza followed.

The next couple hours were spent talking to military officers. The described what happened and gave statements. The man's body was removed from the home after taking pictures of the scene. Maes had also come by to help he was currently in he kitchen talking to Roy, Ed was asleep in his arms, head on Roy's shoulder.

"I feel awful, I should have known something was off. Ed could have died if it wasn't for me."

Maes shook his head, "Stop beating your self up about this Roy. You didn't know he was in the house. You were just being a good parent worrying about your kids. And Ed is fine now I mean look at him."

Roy looked down at Ed and thought for a moment. "Maes, do you think he was here for the files on Hohenheim. If some one is after them then-"

"NO," Maes interrupted. "Just stop there. Your attacker was Lieutenant Kray. He's from the West city and he's known for sabotaging his superiors. He was probably here to find something on you and get you removed from the military. You are a threat to a lot of people you know."

Roy frowned, "Your, probably right, but I can't help but feel something is wrong."

"It's just been a long night, you should get some sleep; ALL of you." Maes suggested. He got up and walked over to Roy and patted him on the back. He then said by to the others and left.

Al went to his room, while Roy and Riza went to theirs. Ed ended up sleeping in Roy and Riza's room that night. No one could blame him after what happened. That night sleep evaded Roy. 'So much for getting rest.'

The next day Roy dropped Ed of at Sara's who took of some time to baby sit him. Roy then went into work where he was bombarded with questions and worried comrades of his night. As it turned out Maes was right. Kray was wanted by the military for wrongful doings to his previous commander. This made Roy calm a little more but he still couldn't help the feeling of something being wrong.

That day his work was boring and uneventful. He didn't have a little blond there to make him smile. He couldn't wait to get home and actually get something done.

Al's day at school was just as boring. His morning was spent with the other kids asking if it was true what had happened to him. Al had no clue how everyone knew already but he went with it. The rest of the day was spent with whispers and looks from is fellow students. Al just wanted to get home.

When the end of the day finally came around Roy walked into the home exhaustion written all over his face. Sara came a little later to bring back Ed. She had Ed in her arms, he was fast asleep. Roy took him in his arms and smiled at his cuteness. Sara explained that she had adjusted his automail so he was in some slight pain and tired so Roy put him to bed. That night sleep came just a little better and Roy finally got some rest.

Normal Pov

"He almost killed the boy. That idiot almost destroyed our plans." The man said.

"Yes, we're lucky he didn't, I shouldn't have sent that idiot to do the job." Envy said. He sighed, "What now, Mustang still has the files."

"He won't be able to figure out those notes in time. You have to kill his contact. If the contact keeps helping him then we won't be able to proceed. Kill the contact and then we can deal with Mustang."

Envy nodded to the man and then left. He smiled wickedly; it had been a while since he killed someone. He was excited and walked off into the night.

* * *

**Well arent you glad i didnt kill him, but can the same be said for other characters?**

**We will see.**

**Any who thanks for the patience and awesome comments and remember review and Ill see you next time.**

**Antihero is out :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, its friday. Im not very excited today about this update. **

**I almost didnt get this chapter out cause I just had to much on my mind. I couldnt concentrate long enough to type and well this is the result. Its a little rushed and most likely boring and complete crap (to me but we will see) I tried to add some cute moments or interesting scenes to go with the plot. It shouldnt be to bad.**

**Next Friday should be good I have to say thou you my hate me again. But if the reveiws are good and you need that update bad I might relieve you with an early update. But we will see next friday. Any who. How you enjoy the chap, or not I wont blame you. :D**

* * *

Chapter 20: Relaxing from troubles

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Normal Pov

It was a beautiful day, which was why they went. Al's school was having a fund raising event of some kind. It was for the school kids and their families to relax and have fun. The school had rented out a mobile carnival for the day. The entire school sport fields were now filled with rides, games and of course the hordes of screaming children.

After the event with the man who broke in, the whole family had been a little edgy. So with a few placed calls and plans, Roy and his family went to the so called carnival. Al's friends and their parents had also gone. It was one large friend outing for them. Currently the grownups were talking grown up stuff and so to spare him the boredom Al grabbed his friends and ran for it; of course Ed was also with them.

"So why is the school doing this again?" asked Winry.

"To raise money, they need it for the next batch of students next year, supplies and other stuff," Russell explained.

"So where to first."

Al thought for a moment. "I don't know where ever you guys want to go. I just wanted to get away from the grown ups before they start blabbing on about stuff."

"No doubt our Dad's are probably talking about research stuff." Fletcher added.

Al nodded, Fletchers Dad worked in one of the military labs: he works with plants and chemicals. He and Roy are always sharing ideas in military research.

"How about we go on a ride," Wrath suggested. "That one." He pointed to a spinning cups ride.

"Let's do it," Winry agreed.

They walked to the ride and got in line. Al was last to line up but now everyone was in front of him. He saw Ed and Fletcher standing away from the ride. He walked to them, "What's wrong?"

"I don't think Ed wants to go on the ride. He stopped when you guys got in line," Fletcher explained.

Al sighed, "Do you want to go with us on the ride?"

Ed shook his head.

"You don't have to be scared; I'll be there with you."

Ed whined.

Al shook his head, "Fletcher if you want you can go I'll stay with him."

Fletcher shook his head, "No, I'll stay, spinning rides make me sick. We will be fine."

Al nodded and got on the ride with the others. Fletcher and Ed sat on a bench nearby and watched them.

"No go ride?"

Fletcher jumped in surprise and looked to Ed. "Oh, uh no. They make me sick. I'm fine just watching."

I little while later they others got of the ride. Russell was making faces at Wrath who looked a little green. "What happened?" Fletcher asked.

"Turns out we got the extra spinning cup, Wrath almost threw up." Al explained. The others laughed.

They continued to walk around and ride the rides. Ed didn't get on any, Al was sure he was too scared and uncomfortable. Al usually sat out with Ed unless it was a spinning ride: Fletcher sat out for those. Al actually felt left out cause he had to baby sit Ed. 'If he wasn't here I could be doing stuff with my friends.' Al sighed, 'What am I saying, Ed can't help it, I shouldn't be thinking like this.' Al was pulled out of his thoughts by a nudge to his side.

"Yeah, Ed?"

"Where Dad?"

Al thought for a moment, "Probably with the others. Why?"

"Can take me to him," Ed asked.

"Why something wrong?"

Ed shook his head, "I not go rides, and you sit with me. Know you want go rides. Better if with Dad."

Al felt bad, "Ed its ok, I don't mind sitting with you, and I can go on the rides another time."

Ed shook his head again, "It ok, I want go Dad."

Al frowned, "You sure?"

Ed nodded.

"Ok." Al got up with Ed and went over to his friends who just got off the ride. "I'm going to bring Ed back to my Dad; I'll meet you guys later." They nodded.

Al and Ed then began to head back, to where Al figured he might be. They had passed a rather large crowd when Ed jerked to a stop. Al looked at him, "What's wrong?"

Ed was staring at a kid a little ways away. Al tensed up; it was Conner, who happened to be bullying some poor kid in the house of mirrors. Al gently pulled Ed so they could keep moving but Ed wouldn't budge. To late Conner saw them.

Al stiffened and got in front of Ed, 'No way am I letting that bully hurt him.'

"Well, well, well, look who it is. What's wrong got lost from your mommy." Conner smiled.

Al glared, "NO. Why you leave the house of mirrors scared of your own ugly face." Oh crap, why did I say that?'

Conner frowned angrily. He was going to say something back when he noticed Ed. He smiled, "Oh who's this, and I don't think we have met."

Al almost growled, "He's know one you need to know, why don't you crawl back in what ever hole you came out of." 'AHHH, no what's wrong with me.'

"No one asked you," he turned to Ed. "What's wrong shorty, cant talk for your self."

Ed hid behind Al and mumbled.

"What I can't hear you, what's wrong chicken cant stick up for yourself."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE."

Conner blinked in surprise and then smiled, "Oh, ok then, how a bought I deal with you first. Then I'll take care of the small fry."

Al gulped, 'Crap, he's going to beat me up.'

Conner cracked his knuckles and then raised a fist to punch but stopped. He frowned and then walked away.

Al blinked in surprise and turned around. It was his Dad.

"You ok," he asked.

Al nodded. Ed grabbed a hold of Roy and Roy picked him up. Al sighed in relief. "Thanks Dad but I could have taken him."

Roy chuckled, "Of course you cold have. Good job sticking up for yourself."

Al grinned brightly.

"So what are you two doing I thought you were with the others." Roy asked.

"Ed wanted to be with you, I was going to drop him off." Al smiled. "I'll be going then. Love you Dad." Al ran off.

Roy chuckled and shifted Ed in his arms. He walked over to a sitting area the other parents were at. He put Ed down next to Riza, and sat next to him. Riza gave him a look and Roy returned another that promised to explain later. The rest of the day Ed was with Roy.

Normal Pov

Conner smiled from his hiding place and watched as Al ran off and Roy with Ed in his arms. Al was weak; he was all talk and no bite. 'This is going to be easy.' But Roy will be a problem later. "I'll have to fix that, but now I need to take care of our other problem. He smiled and walked back into the shadows. No one noticed a crow as it flew into the sky from that very same place.

* * *

**As you can tell boring and crap. Well in my opinion. review to let me know and be honest.**

**Ill see you guys next friday with the chapter of doom and hopefully an early update after that as well.**

**Well thats my A/n: I have a birthday to go to so, Antihero is out! :D **


	21. Words of Farewell

**Hey people its thursday. I was going to update tomorrow then I remembered what today is. October 3rd. ****Moment of silence for this day please... ok it over.**

**Anywho im updating today just for this day. and im going to warm you. This chapter is going to make you cry. HINT! ****Do you recognize the chapter name? If you do then you know whats coming.**

**so lets do it! Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 21: Words of Farewell

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Normal Pov

Things had started to get better for the Mustang and his family. Ed was no longer afraid to sleep alone at night which was good; after all Roy would like time with his wife some nights. Roy was currently in his office, while Ed was with Riza in the other room. She was making sure Ed did his 'Homework' as he calls it. Roy was seriously thinking of sticking Ed in school, he was a genius and would do very well, but Ed's mental state was still a worry. Other kids might not understand him, it would only take one person to bump him and then hell would break loose. Of course if they stuck him in Al's classes then Al could watch him, but then again Al needed his time for him and his friends. Dropping him off on poor Al doesn't seem like a nice thing to do. 'Here Al, watch him so we don't have to.'

Roy stretched his aching muscles for a minute and then got back to his reports. He was almost done with them; he just had a couple more. Wait, Roy doing work? Well you would to if you had a gun slinging woman breathing down your neck. There was also the fact that Roy had a breakthrough in Hohenheim's journals. He had some pages fully decoded and it was a major accomplishment for Roy. He hadn't found anything to important, just notes on different alchemy types and how they work. He wanted to get back home fast to decode the rest; there had to be something on what he did to Ed in there.

There was a knock on his door so Roy told them to enter. Havoc came in and told Roy that the team was heading down for lunch. Roy looked up at the clock, it was in fact lunchtime. 'Wow time flies.' He nodded and Havoc left. He stretched again and headed out into the outer office.

"Daddy sit and eat with Ed," a voice commanded.

Roy looked over to Ed who was on the couch and smiled. Ed was already half into his sandwich of ham and cheese, his face held some crumbs. Roy sat next to him and grabbed his lunch. 'No thanks to Riza for making it.' Roy couldn't stomach the cafeteria food, if it could even be called food. Nope, fresh lunch was what he got and he was happy he would never eat cafeteria slop again.

They continued to eat in silence till lunch was over and the others returned. Roy finished what was left of his food and went to return to his work when he felt Ed tug on his clothes. Roy turned to him, "What's up?"

"Bathroom, got go," Ed begged.

Roy smiled, "Alright come on." He grabbed Ed's hand and turned to Hawkeye. "I'll be right back."

Riza nodded.

Roy walked Ed to the bathroom and as soon as he got close enough Ed ran for the door. Roy held back a chuckle, 'He must have really had to go.' Roy waited for him to finish and wash his hands and then they returned to Roy's office. There are a few soldiers standing in the hall near his office. 'That's weird.' Roy walked in and then got tense at the silence of the office. He looked around to his subordinates; they were all looking at Roy with curious expressions. "What's wrong and where is Hawkeye." She wasn't in the room.

"In your office," Havoc answered.

Roy turned to the closed door and walked carefully to it. 'I hope I'm not in trouble.' He opened the door quietly and stepped in. When he got the full view of his office he relaxed. Riza was on the couch and sitting with her was The Fuhrer? Roy closed the door and walked over to them. "Sir, why are you here is something wrong?"

"No of course not," Fuhrer Grumman waved his hand around. "I was just going around and inspecting some of the personnel."

Roy sighed in exasperation. 'Great, non-planned inspections.'

Grumman chuckled, "I just got in, but you weren't here so I figured I would wait." He gave Roy a serious look. "I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"No sir, it's ok, I was just-"

Grumman laughed, "I was just playing around; you can relax Mustang." He turned to Riza, "He isn't like this at home I hope."

Riza smiled, "Not all the time sir."

Roy groaned and headed for his desk. The Fuhrer is a complicated guy, even more so that he is Riza's grandfather. It really confused him sometimes being around him. One minute he's the Fuhrer the next he acts like a friendly family member.

Riza got up and walked over to Roy's desk and grabbed the finished paperwork. She then headed for the door; but not before whispering to Grumman. "Try not to pick on him to much." Roy groaned again.

Grumman chuckled, "No promises." He then got up and sat in the seat in front of Roy's desk. "Shall we talk over a game of chess?"

Roy looked up confused. "I thought you were here for an inspection?"

Grumman smiled. "You don't actually believe that excuse do you? I just needed a reason to come here. The guards can be very annoying."

Roy actually laughed at this. "Is that why they are guarding the outside hallway?" He looked in his desk and pulled out a chess board. "Is there anything particular you wish to talk about?" He set up the game.

"No, just a friendly talk with family." Grumman moved first. "Why? Is there something you need to talk about?"

Roy shook his head, "No, its just we haven't really done something like this in a while."

"Yes, it has been some time hasn't it. So tell me, how have you been?"

* * *

The two of them talked for a while, and five chess games later finally stopped. Grumman won all five. "I have to say, there was one reason for coming here today. Some of the other Generals feel that certain distractions are keeping you from doing your work. They are concerned for your job"

Roy frowned, 'Of course they are, they just want me fired.' "They are talking about my son Ed correct."

Grumman nodded, "I can see that there are no such distractions, I will let the others know that I have looked into the matter fully and there is nothing to worry about." Grumman smiled. "Speaking of, where is the boy, I have yet to meet him."

Roy was about to say he was in the other office when the door opened to reveal the boy in question. Ed came in and cautious of Grumman, walked over to Roy. He gave him a drawing that Roy took with a smile. They were going to run out of wall space with the amount of pictures he drew.

Roy looked down at Ed and smiled, "Ed can you tell me who this is." He gestured to the Fuhrer. Riza had been teaching him the ranks of the military. Ed had asked about the symbols on the military outfits. Ed really did like learning, which was great for a kid his age.

Ed looked at the man in Roy's office and looked at his uniform. Ed shied away from him a little. He then looked at Roy. "Fur, Fuhr- Furer."

Roy smiled, Ed couldn't pronounce is well but he knew what it meant. "That's right, he's the Fuhrer." He rubbed Ed's back, "He's not just the Fuhrer though, he's your Great Grandfather, think you can say hi."

Ed looked at the man, who smiled at him, and then slowly greeted him the usual way. Ed kept his hand up for a while and then a smile crept onto his face. "Great grandfather."

Grumman nodded, "You are a very smart boy." He looked up to Roy, "You are very lucky to have such a great kid, you better treat him nicely."

"Sir you have already given me the family speech, I got it."

"Dad, nice." Ed cut in.

Grumman smiled and then laughed. "I know he is." He got up. "Thank you for the game and" he turned to Ed. "it was a pleasure to meet you Ed."

"Want me to walk you out?" Roy asked.

Grumman put up his hand, "No need." He got to the door and then turned. "You need to come visit, it would be nice to see my family more."

"The next time we have a free weekend sir."

"Good, I was beginning to think you were avoiding me." Grumman smiled.

"Never sir." Roy saluted.

Grumman nodded, "Good." He then left.

Roy sighed and slumped in his chair. Ed looked at Roy, "I like funny old man."

Roy looked over to Ed and smiled, "Me to Ed, me to."

* * *

After work was finished and they got home Roy immediately went upstairs to decode the journals. He was looking over a particular passage when something caught his eye. It was the name Marcus, 'Hohenheim's previous son?' He quickly looked over the passage. He couldn't read most of it but there were particular parts he could. Three words, three words repeated over and over. Marcus, Human Transmutation, and Dante. 'Dante? Who is Dante?' He tried to think, 'Maybe the mother of Marcus.' Roy put down the journal and ran his hands in his hair. Roy's head filled with questions, and he didn't have any answers. He took a deep breath and thought for a moment.

'Marcus, his son who is dead, this person Dante, I have no clue who she is. Human Transmutation.' "AHHHHHHH, what is going on?"

The phone ringing interrupted his thinking.

Roy grabbed the phone, "Mustang residence, Roy speaking."

"Hey pal, who you doing." It was Maes Hughes.

Roy sighed, "Maes why are you calling aren't you working late."

Maes laughed, "Yeah, but I'm bored and needed someone to talk to."

"I'm not going to talk to you about your daughter Hughes."

"What, come on, she did the most cutest thing this morning-"

Roy groaned he really didn't want to listen to this. 'Wait.' This could work. "Hey Hughes."

Maes stopped, "Yeah what is it."

"Can you do me something, I recently learned a name, and I need you to look her up."

Maes went silent for a moment. "Sound interesting, I hope you're not planning on cheating on your wife."

Roy internally thanked Mae's quick wits to code their conversation in case people are listening. "That's none of your concern. Her name is Dante, think you can find her."

Maes chuckled, "Please. I'll look and call you back on what I find." He hung up.

Roy shook his head and sighed. 'What are you hiding Hohenheim.'

* * *

**With Maes Hughes. (Warning, from this point on is the scene taken from the Fullmetal Alchemist manga Volume 4, end of chapter 15. Some dialoge has been changed to fit the story. I do not own this scene. All rights belong to Hiromu Arakawa (You are warned.))**

Maes went into the archive room in headquarters. He walked up and down the aisles till he came to a particular file. He went through them and found the one he was looking for. "Lets see." He opened it and read some. Dante, 'there isn;' much here.' He flipped through some more till he came to a police report. 'What's this?"

'A call to the police, strange lights, Hohenheim missing, alchemy!'

"I have to tell Roy."

CREAK

Hughes froze and turned around. There was a girl standing there but something wasn't right about her. She was standing there blocking the door. "Maes Hughes pleased to meet you." She said. "Or should I say… Good bye."

Maes slowly reached for one of his knives. "You know civilians shouldn't be in here."

The woman smiled, "You know too much." She quickly went to strike him but Hughes was also fast and through his knife. Striking her in the head. He then immediately ran out of the room holding his shoulder, she had slightly got him.

"Damn it" He ran down the hall.

The woman from the record room slightly shifted and then pulled the knife from her head. "Damn it, you took the words right out of my mouth." The wound in her head healed. "I thought you were the deskwork type…but it seems that arm of your is good for more than pushing paper."

Hughes quickly ran to a phone booth outside to call Roy. He didn't use the one in the building because he needed a secure connection. He quickly dialed the phone number. "Come on Roy pick up." It kept ringing. "Damn it Roy."

"Please hang up the phone Lieutenant Colonel."

Hughes stopped and turned once again. It was Roy? He was pointing a gun at him.

"The phone, hang it up, NOW" Roy said.

"Who are you?" Hughes almost snarled.

"I'm Colonel Roy mustang. I'm your best friend, don't you remember?"

"No your not," Hughes glared. "Roy is at home, I was talking with him earlier."

The fake Roy grinned, "Oh, forgive me, I didn't know." The fake Roy then turned into Riza Hawkeye. "Is this better?"

Maes gasped, "WHAT!" He turned around, "What the hell is going on?! This has to be a dream"

Hawkeye smiled, "A dream hm? This is about to become your worst nightmare."

Hughes smiled; he had a knife hidden at the ready. "Hey, hey give me a break, I've got a wife and kid waiting for me at home." He turned around fast. "I CANT AFFORD TO DIE!"

When he turned around Hawkeye was gone, but his wife stood in his place. Hughes couldn't move. "You wouldn't stab your own wife, would you?" she said. "Pretty good acting hu…. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?"

"Oh, my go-"

Roy finally got back from helping Ed go to bed when he found the phone ringing. 'Hughes most likely.' He went over to pick it up. "Hey Hughes is that you, what did you find."

There was no answer.

"Hughes you there, Hello?" Roy listened and heard a groan, it sounded painful. "Hughes, Hughes."

Nothing.

"HUGHES."

* * *

**I know I know you want to kill me. I want to as well.**

**But before you do. I have something to say. I have a deal for you. I want to see reviews. Lots of them. they can say anything. Weither its a rant on how much you hate me or love me. How much you hate of love the story. A one word message like. Awesome. Or GRRRRRR. Or even a random sentence about how you like cheese. **

**What ever. ****The moment I get these reviews I will upload the next chapter but it depends on you.**

**Im not trying to bribe you into anything. It all depends on how long you have to wait to see if Maes dies or lives. Your choice.**

**Actually you know what. lets make this a reviewer choice. Along with your review tell me if you want him dead or alive. I will then tally up the choices. Which ever gets the most DEAD or ALIVE? I will then use for the story. I could right it either way. (Im so evil)**

**So get to it, will he live or die your choice. You have until tomorrow, 10 o' clock. Then the chapter will be up later after that. Good luck. ;)**


	22. Just in time

**It's time to relieve you of your worry.**

**I have to say im not to surprised by your comments. At the same time you guys are just so awesome. I wonder if Sonny Strait can feel the love that you guys are showing for Hughes.**

**In all honesty who thinks I would have killed Maes. NO WAY! Hes to lovable to kill off. **

**anyways it is with great pleasure that I say, chapter 22 of my light in the dark :)**

* * *

Chapter 22: Just in time

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

General Pov

Everything around him passed like a blur. He couldn't remember how he gotten here, only that is was important. He remembered the phone call and the silence that had sent shivers up his spine. He had run out of the house leaving a panicked family behind. He had no clue what awaited him only that he had to go, go as fast as possible. A foreboding feeling had crept into his soul and it was then he knew he was in danger. Then he remembered passing a street with a phone booth. Something in him had told him to stop and he did; but he was not prepared for what he found. There was nothing that could have prepared him; even now sitting in a hospital waiting room, that picture was now painted in his mind. Blood, so much blood. Was he even breathing? Roy couldn't remember after that only that he must have taken his friend to the hospital. He couldn't remember the ride here, or the flurry of doctors taking him from Roy's grasp. Nothing, there was nothing but him in a seat waiting for that slight bit of news that he was ok.

Roy could feel some tears beginning to gather in his eyes. He took a shaky breath; it didn't help, only making it worse. He felt like he was having a heart attack, his breath fast pace, unable to think, unable to concentrate on breathing.

"Roy?"

Roy looked up fast, his breath catching in his throat. He expected a doctor but instead it was Gracia. He exhaled and looked back down. 'That was right, I called her after coming here, how long has it been?'

Gracia sat next to Roy with her hands folded in her lap. "Have you heard anything?"

Roy shook his head; a tear fell down his cheek. They sat in silence for a while. "Where is Elicia?"

Gracia smiled sadly, "After you called I dropped her off at your house. Riza had said you just took off, she was worried. I- I told her what you told me."

Roy didn't respond or move. Gracia watch him, 'He looks broken.' They continued to sit in silence once more. It felt like an eternity, but finally a doctor came into the room. "Roy Mustang."

Roy sat up faster than he though possible. "That's me."

The doctor nodded, "You are the one who brought the patient in?" Roy nodded.

The doctor looked at Gracia, "And you are?"

"Gracia Hughes, Mae's wife." She responded.

The doctor nodded and wrote something down on his clip board. "Follow me." They followed the doctor to his office and sat in front of his desk when he told them to.

Roy couldn't take the silence anymore he had to know. "Is he ok, I've been waiting forever, please tell me?"

The doctor looked up and slowly sat at his desk. "Mr. Hughes is currently in ICU. When you brought him in, you said it was a gun shot wound. We checked the wound and it was indeed a gun shot. The bullet went straight through, which is good, but-"

"But?" Roy asked.

The doctor grabbed a medical report. "It was a point blank shot which caused some damage and it came close to his heart. Anymore to the right and the bullet would have hit his heart and he would have died." He put the report down. "He is very lucky you happened to find him and bring him here when you did."

Roy hung his head, 'Yeah, lucky.' Gracia took some deep breaths to calm herself. "Can we see him?"

The doctor rubbed his hand through his hair. "He is currently under heavy sedation. I can let you see him but only for a couple minutes."

Roy and Gracia nodded and then followed the doctor to Mae's room. It was on the 3rd floor, room 103. The doctor opened the door for them to enter. "Remember only a couple minutes; a nurse will be in a minute as well so don't get in her way."

Gracia entered first and immediately went to Mae's bedside. Roy then entered and stood by the door way, he couldn't move. Maes was lying on the bed covered up to his chest with a blanket. A machine was beeping, letting everyone know his heart beat. He was hooked up to all kinds of IV's and a blood bag. 'He did loose a lot of blood.' He also had a breathing mask on helping him to breath.

Gracia was holding his hand and silently crying. Roy was still by the door, he couldn't get any closer, how could he, it was his fault.

The door to the room opened and a nurse walked in. She went about the room and checked his vitals and the stuff he was hooked up to. She then left after she finished and Roy and Gracia were along once again.

"You know he really is lucky to have you as a friend." Gracia said to break the silence. Roy looked up and then smiled sadly and then looked back down. They spent the rest of their time in silence till they had to leave. Gracia said bye to her husband and kissed him on the forehead. Roy and Gracia then left the hospital and headed back to Roy's home.

When they walked into the house Riza immediately came to meet them. She helped Gracia into the kitchen for something to drink. Roy slowly followed after shedding his slightly bloody coat.

"Everything is going to be ok, Maes is a very resilient guy." Riza said to Gracia.

She was drinking some coffee slowly, "Thank you Riza, where is Elicia?"

Riza smiled, "She is sleeping in Ed's room, along with Ed. They were a little scared when you left." She said.

"Did you tell them?" Roy asked.

Riza shook her head. "No, I figured we could let them sleep tonight and tell them tomorrow." She got her own cup of coffee. She looked at Roy, "I figured that something had happened when you ran out of the house. Maes is really lucky."

Gracia smiled, "I can see him bragging about how great you are." The two ladies laughed.

Roy frowned, 'I cant, and I can't do it." He slammed his fist on the table. Riza and Gracia stopped laughing. "I don't deserve it, you keep saying he's lucky to have me as a friend but he's not. I don't deserve the praise you keep giving."

Riza frowned, "What wrong Roy, why are you saying that. If it wasn't for you-"

"IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, HE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SHOT IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Riza and Gracia stared in shock. "What?"

"It was my fault he was there; I had asked him to find something for me. I didn't- if I hadn't asked him then he would have-"

SLAP

Roy stared at the kitchen counter his head was now turned to. Gracia had slapped him.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT? Don't you blame your self for what happened? If Maes had heard you say that he would be very disappointed in you. You weren't the one who shot him, you didn't do it. He helped you because you asked him to. You two would do anything for one another; your best friends. Don't you are take that for granted!"

Gracia sat down and huffed, she then took her coffee and sipped it. "Were all he's got, he said he would be there for you no matter what; until you became Fuhrer right? RIGHT?"

Roy nodded.

"Right, if you keep blaming yourself for everything you won't be able to move forward. So stop blaming yourself for what happened or else I'll have to hit you again."

Roy nodded, "Thank you."

Gracia smiled, "Of course, now I'm going to try and get some sleep. Good night." She got up and headed upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms.

Riza took the dirty mugs to the sink and walked over to Roy. "Your lucky she was the one to hit you. I would have shot you." She then kissed his head and headed for the bedroom. "Don't stay up to late, Ok"

Roy nodded and then leaned forward on the table. He folded his arms and put his head on them. He sighed, 'What have I gotten myself into.'

* * *

**A little short, but just enough to tell you that Hughes is alive. Just not well. after all he was shot.**

**Who else pictured Gracia giving Roy the bitch slap. She seems like that kind of woman. :D**

**Ill be back next friday. Which will probably be a long chapter. A lot of cutness coming as well with Elicia getting to see her daddy. And some Roy and Maes conversation. Alot is going to happen and i think ive made it clear that no character is safe.**

**Till next time Antihero is out :D**


	23. Sorry

hi guys,

i was going to update this friday but i dont know if i can. Im having major family issues mostly with my mother as of resently and it has affected me greatly.

See, I love writing for this story it makes me feel excepted by others who also do stuff like this. Drawing was the same. It made me happy to share with you guys and to see your reactions. I loved shaing with my famile and friends as well. My family (my mother) loved to see my work she is the reason i love it so much. I guess you can say im like Ed when he was younger with alchemy, he did it cause his mother encouraged it.

But now, it doent feel the same. My mother no longer shows her happiness for what i do. She no longer cares and I dont know what to do. She was my encouragement to draw and write and i no longer have that. She makes me feel usless and unwanted and I can no longer count on writing and drawing to ease the pain I feel.

I dont want to stop writing this story cause i know how much you love it. I just cant continue right now, not with the way things are. Im terribly sorry to have to say this but i will not be updating for a while. I dont know how long.

I guess this is good bye for now. Antihero is out.=(


End file.
